


Blood On Moonlight

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Blood and Gore, Caring John, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Sherlock, John Has a Beard, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sherlock Holmes, Partners in Crime, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock's little cock, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sugar Baby Sherlock, Sugar Daddy John, Twink Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock es un chico de 20 años que ha sufrido de constantes abusos a lo largo de su vida, pero esos abusos se han intensificado ahora que está en la universidad y es el objetivo favorito de Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran y Sebastian Wilkes. El regresar a casa después de que las clases terminan es su único consuelo, pues sabe que su Daddy, el Doctor John H. Watson siempre está ahí para cuidar de él, asegurándole que jamás va a permitir que alguien lastime a su ángel. Y con aquellas palabras todo siempre termina estando bien. Pero las cosas darán un cambio totalmente drástico e inesperado cuando Sherlock descubra el mayor secreto de su amado Doctor, quien sostiene que jamás le harán daño a su ángel, y esas son más que simples palabras.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :D  
> Ahhh... ¿qué puedo decir sobre esto? Halloween está cerca y la ocasión lo amerita. O lo que en mi lenguaje significa: Estoy aburrida de nuevo y voy a dejar que aflore mi psicópata interna <3  
> Cabe mencionar primero que nada que tengo una ligera obsesión con los asesinos seriales. Sep... ¡Pero eso no me hace una mala persona! ¡Bajad las antorchas y los tridentes!  
> Sólo quiero mezclar el amor de estos dos hermosos seres humanos, el odio por esos 3 hijos de... pink floyd, halloween y parte de mi obsesión.  
> No sé si esto vaya a gustar, pero si es así, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario que siempre aprecio mucho.

**Fear**

──────── ❖ ────────

Todo empezó como en un día más de escuela. Las clases transcurrían lentas y largas como siempre, volviéndose incluso tediosas para mí que me encantaba estudiar y me encantaba complacer a mi amado Doctor con mis mejores calificaciones. No sabía realmente si es que la prolongación de las clases era lo mejor para mí, pues sinceramente ya no quería escuchar la voz del profesor, mucho menos la de los otros estudiantes que no dejaban de hablar y de hablar, obligándome a enterarme de cosas que a mí no podrían importarme menos. Para el fin de semana, me había enterado ya que, Janine, una de las animadoras más atractivas de la escuadra, había aprobado varias de sus materias al brindar ciertos  _favores_ a varios de los profesores. Me había enterado también que, Billy, con quien había compartido proyectos de química, había sido encontrado en uno de los baños del instituto usando cocaína. Jamás estuve más feliz de haber roto mi amistad con él. 

Estaba ya un poco cansado de repasar el mismo tema sobre álgebra. Me resultaba incluso increíble cómo es que algo tan sencillo resultaba ser tan complicado para los demás, pero claro, a veces simplemente olvidaba que, tal como Mummy me decía todo el tiempo:  _no todo el mundo tiene una inteligencia como la tuya, Sherly. Otros pueden mostrar algunas dificultades en su entendimiento._ Y ahora comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería con esas palabras que después de ocho años aún recordaba como si me las repitiese cada mañana. Pero eso no significaba que yo tuviese que sufrir por su lentitud. Sin embargo, aquel sufrimiento traía algo bueno para mí. Habían sido las tres horas más tranquilas que había tenido en todo el día, y eso tenía una razón más que justificada.

Mis días en el instituto no eran como las de todos, pero sí como las de muchos otros estudiantes que se enfrentaban día a día a ser una de esas siluetas a las que los policías disparan. Yo lamentablemente me había convertido fácilmente en uno de los que conformaban ese montón. Al principio, como casi todo chico nuevo, había pasado desapercibido de la mirada de todos. Pero debido a la palidez de mi piel y pronunciados pómulos, además de mi llamativa forma de vestir con camisas costosas de seda, además de mi sobresaliente inteligencia, poco había tardado en convertirme en el objetivo favorito de tres de los seres más despreciables que alguien como yo podría conocer. James era un tipo mucho más bajo en estatura que yo, pero era increíblemente inteligente, aunque era una lástima que fuese un completo idiota. Moran era su compinche, su mano derecha o su compañero en las fechorías que tanto gustaban de cometer. Él era de mí misma estatura, de cabellos rubios y una cara que no querías ver al caminar a solas por la calle. Y Sebastian, el niño rico hijo de famosos empresarios, era quien le lamía las bolas a ambos. No podía valerse por sí mismo, pero al tener dinero, podía contar con la “amistad” del mismísimo director si le apetecía. Él era un poco más bajo que yo y tenía el rostro infestado de acné. Fue gracias a él que todo empezó. Debía admitir que parte de la culpa había sido mía, pues era completamente consiente de que al niño rico no le haría gracia alguna que ventilase lo mucho que le gustaba practicarles sexo oral a varios del equipo de rugby en los vestidores.

Ese día, después de que Sebastian fuese la burla de medio instituto, al terminar las clases me encontré aprisionado contra mi casillero y advertido de que mi vida sería un infierno a partir de ese día. Y tras haberme escupido en el rostro, supe que aquello eran más que simples palabras. Las constantes ofensas y golpes de los que fui víctima jamás cesaron, a excepción de los días en los que tenía el lujo de faltar al instituto o que uno de aquellos idiotas faltase a clase, lo cual, muy para mi bien, ocurría bastante. Pero ese fin de semana, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor, no era uno de esos días de suerte. Debería estar tranquilo, ajeno por completo a cualquier horrible pensamiento, pero me era imposible, era simplemente imposible. Podría pensar solamente en escuchar el sonar de la chicharra al terminar las clases y por fin ir a casa, pero no. No podía porque sabía de sobra que, al salir, tan pronto como cruzase la puerta, me vería nuevamente detenido contra la pared más cercana y ofendido de la peor manera posible por aquel par de cerdos. Me insultarían y muy probablemente me golpearían, pues no sólo su odio hacia mí era por mi boca floja o por ser inteligente. Había descubierto, de la peor manera, que aquellos tres deshechos humanos tenían un especial odio por los homosexuales y yo… yo no tenía culpa alguna de querer expresar mi forma de amar a alguien de mí mismo sexo, pero por supuesto eso no podía importarles menos.

Sabía que una vez que me encontrase fuera del instituto, me cazarían como el par de hienas que eran, y me “darían mi merecido”. Después de que terminasen de jugar conmigo, es cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a casa; destrozado por dentro y con el llanto acallado formando un nudo en mi garganta. Pero entonces, sólo entonces, al llegar a casa, podría ver de nuevo a mi amado. Sí… no todo en mí vida era amargura y abusos. Había esa parte que me hacía sonreír, esa parte que hacía que el latir de mi corazón fuese tan intenso que temiese sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro, esa parte que me hacía sentir realmente vivo. El Doctor John H. Watson era y siempre sería mi calma después de la tormenta. Esa paz que llega al corazón del moribundo cuando la noticia de que mejorará le es dada. John era un hombre maduro, de cuarentaitrés años. Nuestra diferencia de edad era de veintitrés años, y aunque podría escandalizar a medio Londres, yo y mi amado lo encontrábamos inmensamente estimulante y sexy. Él era el único que lograba calmar mi alma atormentada día a día, quien con sus suaves palabras me podía derretir en cuestión de segundos, y con quien por supuesto, tenía una relación ardiente y especial. Nuestra diferencia de edad y alta actividad sexual, habían sido nuestro pase automático a diferentes  _kinks._ Pero del que más disfrutábamos y habíamos adaptado a nuestra vida diaria, era ese en el que él era mi Daddy y yo era su pequeño. Nada nos hacía más feliz que llamarnos con cariño de aquella forma, pero también era algo que nos volvía locos entre nuestros encuentros pasionales.

Mi Daddy era lo único que lograba eliminar un poco de miedo en mí en aquel momento, pues a pesar de lo que pasara, sabía que una vez en casa y en sus brazos, estaría completamente a salvo. Cenaríamos y quizá tomaríamos una ducha juntos. Yo haría mis tareas pendientes y él se ocuparía de sus asuntos de trabajo en la clínica para que, al final, cuando la noche llegase en su totalidad, pudiésemos descansar en nuestra cama, hablar un poco, besarnos en la oscuridad y silencio de la habitación, y quizá, sólo quizá, haríamos el amor acompañados de la melodía que la noche nos ofrecía, jurándonos amor eterno y prometiendo estar juntos por siempre. Mi amado me abrazaría contra su pecho después de hacerme tocar el cielo y me prometería en un bajo susurro, que jamás, nunca jamás permitiría que nada nos separase ni que nadie me hiciera daño. Y sólo en ese momento, podría sentir que todo está simplemente bien…

━ ¡Por fin! ━ escuché exclamar a una voz femenina y chillona a mí lado, que me sacó por completo de mi ensimismamiento. Fue sólo entonces que pude ser consciente de que el profesor hablaba sobre los trabajos pendientes mientras que los estudiantes le ignoraban a favor de tomar sus libros y libretas mientras la chicharra sonaba escandalosa como siempre, anunciando el final de las clases por aquel día. Yo me encontraba aún algo atontado, pero tan pronto como casi media aula se vació, comencé a guardar mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del lugar. Los pasillos estaban llenos de voces, como siempre. Mujeres y hombres compartiendo chismes por igual, hombres dando el paso a seguir al pedir por fin una cita a una chica linda, y las chicas gritando sin vergüenza alguna por aquellas noticias.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y seguí de largo hasta mi casillero, donde guardé parte de mis libros y dejé en mi mochila los que necesitaría para los trabajos a entregar. Pensé en mandar un mensaje a mi amado para avisar que iba de regreso a casa, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me esperaba y que él seguía probablemente en la clínica como cualquier otro viernes, no tenía caso que le molestase. Miré el interior de mi casillero un momento, observando al fondo una fotografía en la que mi Daddy y yo mostrábamos nuestra felicidad al estar juntos. Sonreí por puro instinto y mordí mi labio inferior, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba ya volver a casa y poder rozar mis mejillas contra la barba de mi Daddy. Pero una vez más mí siempre eterno temor, volvía para atormentarme. Mi sonrisa se borró al instante y dejé escapar un largo y cansado suspiro, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y me decía mentalmente:  _todo va a estar bien, Sherlock. Siempre es así. Sólo cierra los ojos y todo pasará más rápido._ Aquello no era más que una burda mentira, pero por lo menos me ayudaba a engañarme a mí mismo y pensar que de verdad todo pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cerré mi casillero y coloqué su correspondiente candando mientras afianzaba mi mochila a mi hombro, dispuesto ya a enfrentarme a mi destino, pero entonces, sin que me lo esperase un solo segundo, mi cuerpo dio un violento respingo al sentir un cosquilleo muy brusco en mis costados, mismo que hizo que me estampase de bruces contra el casillero frente a mí.

━ ¡Dulce o travesura! ━ gritó una voz chillona que conocía de sobra. Con un bajo gruñido y un resoplo de molestia, me giré y espeté: ━ ¡Qué diablos te pasa, Irene! Por poco me rompo la nariz contra el casillero ━ me froté dicha zona mientras miraba con reproche a Irene Adler, una de las únicas personas a las que podría llamar amiga; aunque viéndola reírse en aquel momento, me hizo cuestionarme su amistad.

━ ¡Jajajaja, pero si sólo ha sido un par de cosquillas! ━ exclamó entre risas en respuesta mientras volvía a hacerme cosquillas en el vientre, esta vez por lo menos más suaves y gentiles. ━ Eres todo un drama queen, encanto ━ me acusó tras tocarme la nariz con su dedo índice. Yo contraje mis facciones como si una avispa se me hubiese parado en media nariz y quisiese espantarla a toda costa. Le di un suave manotazo en sus manos para que me dejase en paz por fin. No me gustaba que me tocasen tanto, mucho menos cuando estaba tan tenso.

━ No soy un dramático. Me he hecho daño de verdad ━ refuté, aunque sabía que en realidad sólo había sido un rozón. Me reacomodé la mochila mientras Irene desestimaba mis palabras con un elegante movimiento de su mano que a mí me parecía por demás exagerado. ━ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ━ cuestioné al verle mirarse las uñas en completo silencio, desesperándome ya un poco.

Irene pareció ofenderse por mis palabras tan directas y me miró con el ceño fruncido a la vez que me reprochaba: ━ ¿No vas siquiera a saludarme, grosero? ━. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, obligándome a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Resoplé y me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla, como ya era costumbre entre nosotros.

━ ¡Buen chico, Sherly! Ahora dame la patita ━ se burló mientras me extendía la mano, a lo que yo sólo le respondí con un gruñido, haciendo amago de seguir con mi camino hacia la salida, pero pronto me vi de nuevo siendo detenido por el agarre de Irene en mi muñeca a la vez que repetía una y otra vez: ━ Espera, espera, espera. Era una broma. Quería preguntarte si irás conmigo y con Molly a hacer travesuras el domingo. Pediremos dulces y después iremos a casa de Víctor para la fiesta que hará por Halloween.

Yo arrugué la nariz al instante por aquellas palabras. El sólo pensar en una fiesta me hacía querer salir huyendo del lugar. No tenía ni por asomo un poco de interés por ello, y así se lo expresé a Irene al responderle: ━ ¿No crees que ya estamos algo mayores como para salir a pedir dulces y ofrecer un trato tan burdo e injusto como lo de  _dulce o travesura_? Además, sabes que no me gusta asistir a fiestas a menos de que sea con John.

Irene rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de notorio fastidio mientras me decía: ━ No seas tonto, Sherlock. Nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor para pedir dulces. Y sí… ya sé que no vas a ningún lugar sin tu lobo, perrita ━ se mofó haciendo énfasis al decir esa última palabra. Me invadió una súbita ira por aquel mote, pero también y sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín pues, aunque Irene no lo supiera, aquellas y muchas otras frases habían resonado ya en varias ocasiones entre las cuatro paredes que nos resguardaban a mi amado y a mí en nuestra habitación y durante uno de nuestros encuentros. Pero Irene no tenía que saber eso, por lo menos no de mis labios. Así que, haciendo todo lo posible por mostrarme ajeno a sus palabras, le terminé por responder: ━ Eso no es verdad. Simplemente no me gusta ir a ese tipo de fiestas en las que seguro más de alguien termina en coma por una alta ingesta de alcohol.

━ ¡Aish! A veces no sé si eres más aburrido que insoportable, niño listo ━ bufó, haciendo un puchero digno de una niña de la mitad de años que tenía en realidad. ━ ¡No se trata de pensar en las cosas negativas, tonto! Se trata de pasarla bien en un día especial. Eso es todo. Molly no bebe y yo lo hago muy limitadamente, así que estamos fuera de peligro. Además, yo preparo mis propias bebidas y no pruebo nada raro. Nosotras te cuidamos, encanto. No tengas miedo ━ intentó tranquilizarme, hasta que al final, después de rodar los ojos y dejar escapar un largo suspiro, terminé por aceptar: ━ Está bien… Iré a pedir dulces con ustedes, pero no les aseguro que vaya también a la fiesta.

Irene dio un saltito y aplaudió un par de veces, festejando por su victoria obtenida al convencerme de tal tontería, pero yo ya no tenía animo alguno siquiera para poder quejarme por su actitud. ━ ¿Ya has pensado qué usarás de disfraz? Porque debe ser algo muy, muy sexy ━ murmuró con lo que me pareció una seducción por demás reprobable para mí. La observé llevarse un dedo a la barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos y zumbaba, como si estuviese pensando en algo, y de un momento a otro me espetó: ━ ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te vistes de uno de esos sexys marineros con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo? ━ me sugirió, pero para cuando pronunció la última palabra, yo ya tenía las facciones completamente contraídas, mostrando mi desapruebo. No tenía nada en contra de los marineros, incluso me parecían atractivos, pero no era algo que yo iba a usar, ni en sueños. Negué al instante con la cabeza para después pedir: ━ Mejor déjamelo a mí… Ya buscaré qué ponerme para ese día… Ahora debo irme. John me espera en casa… ━ mentí pues, aunque en verdad no quería marcharme y seguir en la salvedad del instituto, no tenía caso que siguiese prolongando más lo inevitable.

Irene, completamente ajena a la preocupación que me carcomía por dentro, aceptó mis palabras y se paró de puntillas para besar mi mejilla a modo de despedida, no sin antes recordarme: ━ Será el domingo, no lo olvides. Nos veremos en Regent’s park y comenzaremos con nuestro recorrido desde ese punto. A las siete, ¿de acuerdo? ━. Yo asentí con una forzada sonrisa y sin más la vi marcharse en dirección a la salida. Nuestra charla se había extendido hasta el punto en el que el instituto estaba casi vacío. Con un largo suspiro de resignación, me encaminé en dirección a la salida, hacia la oscuridad que se mostraba por completo ya en el exterior, iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de las lámparas.

Bajé las escaleras con la cabeza baja y continué con mi camino por entre los autos en el estacionamiento, con el corazón martillándome el pecho como si en cualquier momento fuese a tener un infarto. Las manos me habían comenzado a sudar por los nervios del momento, mientras que, de soslayo, podía observar cómo varios chicos y chicas seguían despidiéndose de otros. Estaba completamente nervioso y mis palpitaciones resonaban en mis oídos. Por un momento, por un simple y pequeño instante, pensé en que aquel al final no sería uno de aquellos días, pero vaya iluso y tonto que era pues, estando casi a medio camino entre el estacionamiento, sentí el ya conocido empujón que me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas y manos sobre el pavimento. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo había comenzado ya a temblar de pavor.

━ ¿A dónde vas, maricón? ━ me preguntó con desprecio aquella voz que con asco reconocía ya como la de Moran. Yo guardé silencio y tomé mi mochila que había resbalado de mi hombro, a la vez que comenzaba a ponerme de nuevo de pie, pero no tuve oportunidad siquiera de enderezarme cuando sentí de nuevo otro empujón en mi pecho a la vez que un fuerte dolor me recorría la espalda al estamparme contra la puerta de un auto. Dejé escapar un sollozo de dolor, pero fue acallado al instante por la voz de Jim. ━ Te han hecho una pregunta, princesa. No seas maleducado y contesta. ¿O es que mami no te enseñó que las niñas educadas siempre deben responder?  

Yo continué en silencio, estando a punto de romper a llorar, pero de nuevo esa sensación de un nudo en la garganta me tenía completamente mudo y sin poder hacer nada. Tenía aún la mirada baja, pero poco tiempo duré así pues, sin tomarse a bien mi silencio, Moran me empujó con mayor fuerza contra la puerta del auto, haciendo que soltase otro chillido mientras me gritaba: ━ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, asqueroso maricón! 

Con mis labios temblando y mi mirada ya cristalizada por las lágrimas, alcé la mirada, pero no los miré, sólo fijé mis ojos al punto a los lejos por sobre el hombro de Moran, pero aun así podía sentir la mirada de los tres en mí, con todo aquel repudio que profesaban por mí. Escuché la asquerosa risa de Sebastian a mi izquierda y sin quererlo miré de soslayo cómo mostraba esa horrenda y pútrida sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Sentí la necesidad de vomitar en aquel momento, pero toda sensación de aquel tipo fue remplazada de nuevo por la del miedo cuando Moran me preguntó de nuevo con un grito: ━ ¡¿A dónde vas, maricón?! ━. Cerré los ojos por puro miedo ante aquel grito, y con un hilo de voz respondí: ━ A mí casa… Voy a mi casa… 

━ Oh… la princesa se va ya a su castillo… ━ se burló Jim, mientras hacía que mi repudio aumentase al sentir cómo me acariciaba la mejilla y se reía sonoramente. Yo aparté el rostro y cerré los ojos, con mis labios temblando aún más y sintiendo cómo una lágrima fría emergía y se deslizaba por mi mejilla. ━ ¿Así que vas a tu casa? Tengo entendido que vives con un hombre mayor, ¿cierto? ¿Él es el que te la mete en tu coñito de maricón? ¿Te hace gritar como a una perra en celo? Jajajaja, apuesto a que sí… ━ dijo Moran con repudio mientras me miraba de la cabeza a los pies, mostrando su asco por mí en todo momento, hasta que, para mi completo desconcierto y mayor temor, le escuché decir: ━ Muy bien… Muy bien… Entonces será mejor que no te retrasemos un segundo más. Jim, Seb; ya escucharon, Sherlock se tiene que ir a casa, y nosotros no queremos que llegue tarde, ¿cierto? Hay muchos peligros ahí afuera a esta hora… ━ murmuró mientras comenzaba a retroceder, siendo imitado por los otros dos, que le miraban igual de confundidos, pero sin objetar palabra alguna. Yo seguía paralizado, pero cuando vi que Moran se metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, creí que por fin podría marcharme. Lo miré a los ojos y mientras me afianzaba la mochila al hombro, me aparté del auto e hice amago de seguir con mi camino, pero antes de que diese dos pasos, Moran me interrumpió de nuevo al decir: ━ ¡Oh, espera! Se te olvida algo, Sherlock… ━ sentí que me tomó con fuerza por la camisa y me giró para después golpearme al centro del vientre. La sensación de sofoco en mí no se hizo esperar y sin poder respirar, con el dolor inundándome, no pude hacer más que caer al suelo y sujetarme el vientre, rompiendo a llorar en completo silencio.

━ ¡Puñado de cerdos asquerosos! ━ escuché a Irene gritar a mis espaldas a lo lejos, mientras que escuchaba a la vez un resoplido burlón de aquel grupo de inmundos seres. Saboreé por un momento ese sabor metálico de la sangre y escupí sobre el pavimento mientras veía de soslayo cómo aquellos cerdos se marchaban entre burlas. Permanecí así un momento más, hasta que Irene llegó a mi lado e intentó ayudarme a ponerme de pie mientras murmuraba con la voz rota: ━ Dios Santo, Sherlock… Esos tres son un maldito asco… ━ me tomó cómo pudo por la cintura hasta que logró que pudiese sostenerme del auto, cosa que yo agradecí sin poder siquiera expresarlo. Sollocé un par de veces más y sin poder evitarlo me abracé a ella y comencé a llorar de forma audible, con todo mi cuerpo agitándose mientras sentía cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba una y otra vez mi espalda para calmarme.

No supe por cuánto tiempo lloré contra su hombro, pero cuando ya no quedó una sola lagrima de mi por derramar, me aparté poco a poco de ella, notando que sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos porque en un momento en el que no me percaté, me acompañó en mi dolor con sus propias lágrimas. Abrió su bolso y extrajo un pañuelo de seda que me extendió para enjugarme las lágrimas mientras me preguntaba: ━ ¿Quieres que llame a John? ━. Al escuchar aquellas palabras yo me negué de inmediato, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. ━ No… No es necesario, estoy bien… ━ me terminé de enjugar las lágrimas y me guardé el pañuelo en el bolsillo para regresárselo una vez que lo lavara. Ella me miró con pesar y me preguntó: ━ ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Puedo tomar después un taxi para regresar a la mía… ━. Pero yo de nuevo me negué, aunque igual se lo agradecí con un bajo: ━ Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Gracias, pero no… No es necesario que hagas tal cosa… ━ pasé saliva como si esa simple acción me fuese lo más difícil del mundo y me incliné un poco para besar de nuevo su mejilla mientras tenía mis manos en sus hombros. ━ Les veré mañana o para Halloween, ¿de acuerdo? ━ murmuré con una débil sonrisa, sólo para dejarle más tranquila, pero sabía que no sería así. Sin más palabras, me di la vuelta y comencé de nuevo a caminar en dirección a mi destino. El dolor en mi vientre era aún notorio, por lo que, a pesar de las limitaciones de dinero, llamé a un taxista para poder llegar antes a casa.

Durante el trayecto, mientras el dolor cesaba por completo, me encontré pensando en lo mucho que me alegraría de ver a Daddy. Había noches en las que me sorprendía con una deliciosa cena y un exquisito vino; mientras que, en otras, simplemente nos quedábamos en el sofá para ver películas y reírnos o terminar yo abrazado a él porque la película era demasiado terrorífica para mí. Al final, Daddy siempre me atraía contra su pecho y una simple caricia de su barba contra mis mejillas me derretía por completo. Nos íbamos a la cama a dormir abrazados, o si a ambos nos apetecía, teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo. Aquellos recuerdos me hicieron sonreír como un tonto mientras miraba las calles oscuras de Londres, con tan poca gente que era incluso extraño. Las lámparas eran lo único que aluzaba ya la calle en aquel momento y de alguna manera hacia lucir todo más tranquilo. Me acerqué más a la ventana y miré hacia arriba, en el cielo, notando que las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Otra sonrisa suave surcó mis labios, pero no era solo por apreciar la belleza del cielo lleno de estrellas, sino porque aquella imagen siempre me recordaba a la mirada de mi amado; a esos ojos azules y profundos, tan hermosos, pero tan intimidantes al mismo tiempo. Sentí que los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban de sólo pensarlo, pues había tantas cosas que Daddy me hacía sentir, pero su mirada era un punto totalmente aparte.

━ Muchacho, ya llegamos a la dirección… ━ me indicó el conductor, sacándome completamente de otra de esas fantasías en las que ya era tan común que me sumergiera. Espabilé un poco lento, pero de inmediato tomé el dinero y se lo entregué. El hombre me deseó buena noche y yo hice lo mismo. Al bajar del auto y estando ya frente a la casa que Daddy compartía conmigo, me sentí por mucho más tranquilo. Estaba en mi hogar, pero no lo decía solo en un sentido literal; estaba realmente en mi resguardo, en ese refugio en el que nada ni nadie podría dañarme. Busqué la llave de la puerta porque estaba más que claro que la oscuridad en el lugar significaba que mi amado aún no llegaba a casa, pero al tener las llaves en mano e introducirlas en la cerradura, fruncí el ceño por completo, pues noté enseguida que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. No me habría importado siquiera un poco ese mínimo detalle, de no ser porque yo me había encargado personalmente de cerrar la puerta antes de partir a la universidad. De un momento a otro, las manos se me enfriaron como si estuviese a una temperatura bajo cero. Extraje la llave con cuidado y con el miedo apoderándose poco a poco de mí, giré la perilla y abrí la puerta con cuidado, escuchando de nuevo el propio latir de mi corazón en mis oídos, hasta que me adentré y alucé un poco con el flash de mi celular. A simple vista, entre tanta oscuridad, no parecía haber absolutamente nada, y confiado de ello, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y busqué el interruptor de la luz. Pero antes siquiera de que lo tentase con mis dedos, escuché un ruido sórdido que no podía venir más que del sótano. Había sido un sonido metálico, pero también de un objeto muy pesado.

Me acerqué a ciegas hasta la chimenea que adornaba la sala de estar y con las manos aún frías tomé un atizador y la empuñé con firmeza. Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad y, cuidando mis pasos, me dirigí hacia la puerta que se encontraba en la cocina, esa que daba al sótano. Tenía miedo, como nunca antes lo había tenido, ni siquiera el miedo de enfrentarme a aquel par de cerdos en el instituto se podía comparar. Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con que, en efecto, alguien se encontraba en ese lugar, y con todo descaro pues había incluso encendido la luz en el interior. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y a pesar de que escuchaba pasos al llegar al final de las escaleras, avancé y tomando el atizador con ambas manos, bajé el tramo de escaleras lo más rápido y seguro que pude hasta tocar el suelo y estar dispuesto a golpear a quien fuese que estuviese ahí abajo. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, mientras me encontraba de espaldas a la pared, contemplando y habiendo atrapado a aquel invasor, me encontré con una imagen que jamás en mi vida pensé ver.

━ Escucha, amor… No te asustes, esto… esto no es lo que parece… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... ese ha sido el primer capítulo n.n  
> Espero que les haya gustado, y si ha sido así, me lo hagan saber con un comentario o un kudo que siempre agradezco <3  
> Espero que tengan un muy buen día ^u^
> 
> ━ Blue


	2. Secrets Come To Light

**Secrets Come To Light**

──────── ❖ ────────

 

A lo largo de nuestra relación, había atrapado a mi amado en un sinfín de situaciones. Desde las más chistosas, hasta las más comprometedoras y sexys que me pudiese imaginar, pero jamás, nunca en mi vida, me habría imaginado encontrarle en tal escenario. Mi mirada se fijó al instante en cada centímetro de aquel espacio en el que hasta ese momento había creído que se guardaba sólo un montón de herramientas y cajas inservibles. Pero no, no era así. Lo único que podía ver en aquel momento era el intenso color rojo sobre el suelo cubierto por bolsas de plástico, una amplia mesa de metal que reconocía como la que albergaba en ella todas aquellas herramientas que veía a diario, un cuenco a la cabeza de la mesa, un cuerpo inerte sobre ella y a mi amado llevando un par de guantes llenos de sangre hasta la altura de los codos, al igual que un mandil con la misma y nauseante cantidad de sangre en él. Me sentí de un momento a otro completamente mareado y con el estómago completamente revuelto, sabiendo que sería fácil que devolviese todo de un momento a otro y, sin fuerza alguna, dejé caer el atizador, escuchando lejano el sonido del metal al golpear el suelo un par de veces hasta cesar.

─ Sherlock, escúchame muy bien… ─ me indicó John con voz baja mientras movía con suavidad sus manos, pero yo estaba tan aturdido, con los oídos zumbándome mientras le miraba como si intentase calmar a un cachorro muerto de miedo que temblase bajo la lluvia. Pero nada de eso era real, o por lo menos no de esa manera, porque sí, el intento de calmar era real, pero era a mí a quien iba dirigido ese intento y esas palabras. Era yo quien estaba temblando, en completo shock y con el corazón acelerado. Comencé a negar lentamente con la cabeza, incrédulo y aterrorizado, retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared. Observé a mi Daddy comenzar a quitarse los guantes mientras la sangre goteaba de ellos, pero fue lo que estaba a sus espaldas lo que al final me hizo proferir un grito que resonó en todo el sótano. Al principio había visto sólo un cuerpo al parecer intacto sobre la mesa, pero al mirar sobre el hombro de mi amado que se acercaba poco a poco a mí, observé que aquella persona que alguna vez había estado viva, estaba abierta por la mitad desde la base del cuello hasta la base del vientre, luciendo en esa enorme abertura más de aquella brillante, oscura y espesa sangre, junto a una capa gruesa de grasa amarillenta en la piel.

─ ¡Sherlock, no grites! ─ me exclamó Daddy a la vez que acortaba de golpe la distancia entre nosotros y cubría mi boca con su mano desenguantada, colocándose al instante de forma que pudiese cubrir mi campo visual, remplazando toda horrida imagen de sangre e intestinos con su rostro y esos ojos azules y profundos que me regresaban la mirada. Seguí gritando aun cuando el sonido no era más que un zumbido contra la palma de mi amado, que seguía insistiendo: ─ Sherlock, guarda silencio. Puedo explicarte esto… Nada, absolutamente nada, es lo que parece… Tienes que guardar silencio, amor… Confía en Daddy, mi dulce chico… por favor… ─. Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo temblase con mayor violencia y rompiese a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Dejé de gritar para comenzar al instante a sollozar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con el miedo siendo aún más intenso al descubrir que mi amado, el hombre al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas y que tantas veces me había hecho suyo, era el autor de tan horrible escenario.

─ No, no, no… Mi dulce niño, no llores… Sherlock, por favor no llores… ─ escuché a mi amado murmurar, percatándome incluso aún con la intensidad de mi llanto, cómo la voz de Daddy temblaba un poco, como si en realidad le afectase que mi reacción fuese aquella. Sentí que su mano se apartó de sobre mi boca y abrí los ojos sólo un poco, sin poder observar mucho a causa de las lágrimas que no paraban de correr, pero logrando por lo menos ver cómo mi amado se apartaba con rapidez el mandil lleno de sangre y lo tiraba al suelo mientras que mi llanto se hacía sonoro y comenzaba a suplicar: ─ D-Daddy… no me hagas daño, por favor… No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo… Te amo… yo… yo… Daddy, por favor… ─ gimoteé mientras me cubría el rostro y me deslizaba hasta el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo. Sabía que debía correr, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba física y emocionalmente destrozado; todo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─ Sherlock, no voy a hacerte daño… ─ me aseguró Daddy, a la vez que yo sentía cómo se arrodillaba frente a mí y me tomaba por los hombros en un intento por levantarme, pero yo no quería moverme, sólo quería cubrirme inútilmente y estar a salvo de lo que fuese que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero como sabía de sobra por situaciones antes vividas, mi amado no tuvo dificultad alguna en ponerme de pie haciendo uso de la fuerza mayor que tenía en comparación a la mía. Yo aun así seguí cubriendo mi rostro, sin parar de sollozar y comenzando incluso ya a hipar. ─ Sherlock, mírame. Necesito que me mires a los ojos y me escuches ─ me ordenó, a la vez que usaba su cuerpo para aprisionarme contra la pared y tomarme por las muñecas para apartar mis manos de mi rostro y poder así mirarlo pero, aunque logró dejar mi rostro al descubierto, yo rehuí la mirada en dirección a las escaleras a mi lado derecho, con el miedo aumentando en mí al ver la oscuridad que bañaba cada rincón en el piso superior. No tenía escapatoria alguna.

─ Daddy, déjame ir, por favor... ─ supliqué de nuevo con un hilo de voz, pero antes de recibir una respuesta, sentí cómo mi amado me tomaba por la barbilla y me obligaba a girar mi rostro hasta verle de frente. Moví con insistencia mis ojos nublados por todo su rostro, muerto de miedo por saber cuál sería su reacción ante mi negación a mirarlo y mis suplicas al parecer en vano, pero lo único que recibí fueron sus labios contra los míos, de una forma suave y dulce, que mi amado sabía de sobra que era suficiente para desarmarme en cuestión de segundos. Yo sollozaba aún contra sus labios y había vuelto a cerrar mis ojos por el puro sentir de la suavidad de sus labios y su barba acariciando mis mejillas y barbilla, misma en la que sentí que la presión de sus dedos cedía para después acunar mi rostro en sus manos.

Un par de segundos fueron lo único que hicieron falta para que mis sollozos se convirtiesen únicamente en un suave hipo, eso y una última caricia de los pulgares de mi Daddy sobre mis pómulos mientras me apartaba las lágrimas y rompía la unión de nuestros labios con un casi imperceptible sonido húmedo. Mordí mis labios por pura costumbre y con aún algo de miedo abrí los ojos poco a poco, encontrándome con que mi amado me regresaba la mirada, completamente serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como en esas ocasiones en las que sabía que demandaba en silencio toda mi atención. Y una vez más, se los concedí a pesar del miedo que aún me recorría. Daddy suspiró largamente y estiró los labios una vez, de esa manera en que yo sabía que hacía cuando no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hablar o cómo comenzar. Y a pesar de todo le entendía, no creía posible que alguien pudiese tener una explicación razonable a un acto tan inhumano como aquel.

─ Necesito sacarte de aquí primero… ─ murmuró al final, apartando sus manos de mi rostro para después hacerme sentir cómo deslizaba su mano por entre nuestros cuerpos, en busca de mi mano, misma que yo, aún con miedo, moví hasta sentir ese agarre firme y confidente que antes sólo había sido usado cuando mi amado me llevaba a la cama para hacerme el amor. ─ No mires de nuevo detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? ─ me indicó, yo no supe si fue más por miedo o por realmente entender sus palabras, pero asentí a esa indicación y mientras era tirado con suavidad de la mano en dirección a las escaleras, fijé mi mirada al frente, en la espalda de mi amado que tan pronto como nos adentramos a la cocina, encendió la luz y, sin soltar mi mano, cerró la puerta del sótano. Me miró de nuevo y me preguntó: ─ ¿Le prometes a Daddy que no huirás cuando te suelte?

Pasé saliva con algo de dificultad, notando cómo tenía un sudor frío en la espalda que hacía que mi camisa se pegase de manera asquerosa a mí piel, y sin poder pensarlo mucho, le respondí: ─ Sí… Prometo que no huiré… ─ y cumplí con mis palabras cuando el agarre de su mano en la mía cedió por completo. Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas, sintiendo que de no haberlo hecho, las piernas me habrían fallado y caería al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Sentí la mirada de mi amado fija en mí al haber hecho aquello, pero quizá tras percatarse que cumpliría mi promesa, se decidió a hablar de nuevo. ─ No quiero que me tengas miedo, Sherlock. Sé que lo que acabas de ver ha sido… Ha sido algo muy fuerte y que nadie debería ver nunca… Pero es lo que hay, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lo sabes. Lo único que me importa es que comprendas que no voy a hacerte daño, amor. Eres mi niño, mi amor, mi vida entera, y que haga ese… tipo de cosas no cambia mi amor por ti. Daddy no te ha mentido un solo segundo, Sherlock, y creo que te lo he demostrado en estos dos años que llevamos juntos…

Yo bajé la mirada y me froté los antebrazos, sintiendo un escozor que no supe si fue por el repelús del momento o si era por pensar que mi amado me había ensuciado con la sangre de aquel hombre sobre la mesa. No podía hablar. No podía ya estar siquiera seguro de si las palabras de mi amado eran ciertas o no, si en verdad me amaba o si sólo tenía algún tipo de obsesión conmigo y yo había sido un iluso al caer en su juego. Miles de pensamientos surcaban mi mente tras cada segundo de silencio, todas y cada una de ellas peores que la anterior, desde si debía llamar a Mycroft para contarle lo que pasaba, hasta si aquella noche sería la última en la que viviría. ¿Sería la mejor opción simplemente dejar que pasara?, ¿sin resistirme siquiera un poco? Sabía por incontables series policiacas que quienes se llevaban mayormente horribles heridas y muertes más violentas, eran aquellos que oponían resistencia, y aunque poco debía importarme aquello ya que para el forense no sería más que un muerto más, el miedo a morir de una forma tan dolorosa era inminente.

─ Por Dios ─ gruñó John mientras hacía que el chirrear de las patas de una silla sobre el suelo me llegase hasta lo oídos, atrayendo de inmediato mi atención hacia él. Lo vi sentarse pesadamente en la silla y sentir después, con mi cuerpo completamente tenso, cómo jalaba mi silla hasta acercarme por completo a él y quedar frente a frente. ─ No se te ocurra dejar de mirarme, Sherlock, no lo hagas ─ ordenó con firmeza mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo podía notar claramente cómo su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, pero no de la forma en que un ser lleno de rabia lo mostraría. ─ Tienes preguntas, hazlas ─ ordenó de nuevo, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Yo me vi tentado a bajar de nuevo la mirada, pero al recordar sus palabras resistí y me mantuve firme, aunque por dentro seguía temblando de miedo.

─ ¿Vas a matarme? ─ fue lo primero que pude preguntar, aún con mi voz hecha un hilo. John suspiró de nuevo, un muy largo suspiro que supe catalogar como uno de cansancio. Echó un momento la cabeza hacia atrás y por un momento me perdí viendo cómo su pecho se expandía y volvía a contraerse a su estado original. Se enderezó de nuevo y me dijo: ─ Sherlock, nunca en mi vida he sido más sincero con una persona como lo he sido contigo. Eres mi pareja, Sherlock. Vivimos juntos, nos duchamos juntos, dormimos juntos y hacemos el amor todo el tiempo… Es imposible que pueda mentirte con lo mucho que te amo ─. Apreté mis labios entre ellos hasta el punto de doler por aquellas palabras. Tenía tantas dudas y me costaba tanto creer en sus palabras. Tenía razón; éramos una pareja, vivíamos juntos desde hacía casi dos años, compartíamos todo y por supuesto que hacíamos el amor. Pero no había forma de que yo supiese que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

─ Bien. Al demonio ─ espetó de un momento a otro mi amado que, descruzándose de brazos de manera brusca y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo diese un respingo, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la encimera, de donde tomó uno de los tantos cuchillos de la casa y tomándolo por el filo, regresó hasta mí y me ofreció el mango del mismo mientras se sentaba de la misma manera brusca en la silla y decía: ─ Tómalo, Sherlock. Tómalo con fuerza y encájalo justo aquí ─ se señaló el hombro donde yo sabía que tenía su cicatriz de guerra, sobre su corazón, una y otra vez. ─ Porque si te alejas de mí, Sherlock… Si te pierdo no quiero saber nada de este mundo de mierda… Si decides juzgarme sin saber el porqué de mis acciones, si no hay manera alguna de que elimine de ti la idea de que soy un monstruo, entonces nada te va a impedir salvar la vida de personas como ese hijo de perra que está allá abajo si me matas ahora mismo ─. Lo observé tensar la mandíbula y mirarme fijamente, pero estaba en completo shock, sin atreverme siquiera a mirar el mango del cuchillo. Aquellas palabras, aquella forma en que se refirió al hombre sobre la mesa, hicieron algo parecido a un corto circuito en mi cabeza, pues por una parte resaltaba en luces de neón el si es que era posible que mi amado sintiese tanto odio por un ser humano, o si es que después de todo había algo que en verdad yo no estaba comprendiendo. ¿Estaba acaso juzgando mal a mi amado, al amor de mi vida?

─ No tienes que tener miedo de que puedas terminar en prisión, Sherlock… Tu hermano es el gobierno británico. Le bastará con mover un solo dedo para que te dejen libre si no se creen la excusa de que me apuñalaste en defensa propia, Sherlock. No debes tener miedo ─ insistió sin hacer una sola pausa y con esa frialdad con la que en tantas ocasiones le había escuchado mandar a callar a cuanto idiota se nos cruzaba en frente. A mí se me encogió el corazón ante sus palabras, no podía creer que me pidiese tal acto de salvajismo. Matarlo a él, al único hombre que me había enseñado lo que era el amor, lo feliz que podría llegar a ser con mirarle simplemente sonreír. Seguía en mi eterno debate emocional y racional, hasta que mi amado bramó su rabia y apartó el cuchillo para tomarlo por el mango y apuntarlo sin un solo segundo pensamiento contra su corazón. Mi cuerpo se impulsó por sí sólo fuera de la silla y tomé su mano cuando tan sólo un par de centímetros hacían falta para que el cuchillo atravesase su piel. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sentí empujar su mano contra su pecho, luchando contra mi propia fuerza que sabía que era menor. Vi la determinación en esos ojos que hacían que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en mi vientre y temí como nunca antes a lo que pasaría si dejaba de luchar contra él.

Los labios me temblaron y los ojos se me llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas al decirle: ─ Daddy, para por favor… No quiero perderte… No quiero que mueras. Te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo… ─ repetí una y otra vez, hasta que perdí toda fuerza y terminé por caer de rodillas en el espacio entre sus piernas, pero sin apartar mis manos de su antebrazo y su muñeca. ─ No lo hagas, Daddy… por favor… No sé qué hacer… Tengo tanto miedo ahora mismo… ─. John cedió a la fuerza con la que empuñaba el cuchillo y sólo en ese momento cedí a la fuerza que me quedaba. Apartó mis manos del cuchillo y cuando escuché el acero golpear la mesa, dejé escapar un sonoro sollozo. John se impulsó hacia atrás con los pies firmes en el suelo y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, justo a mi lado y rodeándome con sus brazos contra su pecho, acariciando mis cabellos como hacía cuando no podía dormir o cuando hacíamos el amor y todo era calma y silencio. Me acarició la espalda y poco a poco acalló mis sollozos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

Para cuando me recuperé, del llanto no quedaba más que un ligero hipo que agitaba un poco mi cuerpo. Mi amado no había dejado un solo segundo de acariciar mis cabellos, hasta que, pensando yo que lo consideró prudente, comenzó a murmurar: ─ No soy como esas personas de las que hablan en los programas policíacos, Sherlock… Soy un asesino, sí… Pero no soy como esas escorias que asesinan a inocentes: niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos que viven una vida normal, sin dañar a nadie… No lo digo por quedar como una mejor persona por lo que hago, Sherlock, pero aborrecería que me mezclasen con ese asco de personas ─ dejó escapar un largo suspiro, durante el que yo me mantuve en silencio, atento a cada una de sus palabras y tratando de comprender a qué era específicamente a lo que se refería con ser diferente a esos otros asesinos. Yo tenía entendido que hasta para ese tipo de seres había niveles, pero no sabía tan afondo la manera en que se les clasificaba. Sin saber si era realmente lo correcto, interrumpí el silencio de la cocina y le pregunté:

─ A… ¿A qué te refieres con que no eres cómo ellos, Daddy? No lo entiendo… ─ me aparté con cuidado y lentitud de contra su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Me sorprendió notar que esa frustración que antes me había mostrado ahora ya no era visible, y mentiría si dijese que aquello no me tranquilizó un poco. ─ ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente a ellos? ─ pregunté de nuevo a la vez que guardaba absoluto silencio. Mi amado me miró fijamente y por un instante sentí que algo en mí era simplemente extraño. Sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero no tenía ni por asomo idea alguna del porqué de aquella sensación. Daddy se humedeció los labios con la lengua, como si aún estuviese indeciso de si proseguía o no. Pero al final lo hizo y comenzó por decirme: ─ Yo mato a otros asesinos o personas que hacen mucho daño a otros, Sherlock. No voy por la calle eligiendo al azar a quién quiero matar. Les observó durante días, Sherlock. Consigo la información de quiénes son, dónde viven, qué lugares frecuentan, a qué se dedican, esos trabajos en los que fingen ser personas inocentes y tranquilas. Me toma un par de días, pero cuando lo consigo, Sherlock… Cuando llega el momento, les cazo por la noche y el mundo simplemente se libra de una escoria más ─ terminó por explicar.

Para el momento en que aquella última palabra danzó hasta mis oídos, el vello de mi nuca se encontraba completamente erizado y mi cuerpo estaba de nuevo tenso, pero no me había apartado un solo centímetro de lado de mi Daddy. Parpadeé con algo de insistencia, aún confundido a pesar de que era capaz de comprender la diferencia, pero aún sin ser capaz de procesar adecuadamente aquella nueva información recibida sobre ese _hobby_ que mi amado había mantenido en secreto. Pero súbitamente, me encontré con la mente inundada con una sola pregunta que no tardé un segundo en decir.

─ ¿Lo hiciste conmigo? ─ lo miré fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo mis propias cejas se arqueaban por sí solas ante aquella mezcla de reproche y duda. John se llevó la mano a sus cabellos platinados y se río por lo bajo, rascándose por un momento la barba mientras me miraba como si de verdad mi pregunta le causase una inmensa gracia. Me contempló con una suave sonrisa, pero supuse que al notar la duda y sentimiento de traición y engaño reflejado en mis facciones, decidió a aclarar mi duda, diciéndome: ─ No seas tonto, mi amor… La primera y única vez que te vi, fue cuando nos encontramos en ese club en el que llevabas esa camisa morada y esos pantalones ajustados que me vuelven loco. Te lo prometo, cielo, que jamás hice tal cosa como investigarte, ¿y sabes por qué? ─ me preguntó mientras llevaba su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acariciaba, apartando de ella el rastro húmedo que una lágrima había dejado.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ le respondí en un susurró, llevando mi propia mano a mi rostro, sobre la suya, pero sin intención alguna de que la apartase, sólo para recuperar poco a poco la calma y confianza que en menos de media hora me había sido arrebatada. John sonrió ante mi acción y me reveló: ─ Porque tú, mi dulce ángel… eres el ser más puro que había visto en toda mi vida. Cuando te vi en esa pista de baile, bajo esas odiosas luces, me percaté de que parecías como una ilusión en pleno desierto, Sherlock. Te veías tan hermoso, tan joven y puro… ─ acarició con su pulgar mi pómulo y yo me estremecí por completo ante aquel recuerdo, pues al salir de aquel club, juntos, terminamos en ese mismo lugar y descubrí cómo se sentía hacer el amor por primera vez. Me sentí adormilado por un momento, recordando el por qué es que consideraba a mi amado la calma después de la tormenta. Aún después de haber descubierto tan horrido secreto sobre él, mi amado seguía generándome una calma inimaginable.

─ ¿Desde cuándo has hecho esto, Daddy? Cómo… ¿cómo es que jamás noté nada? ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? ─ tenía tantas preguntas y a la vez ninguna. No sabía cómo sentirme. La caricia de mi amado en mi rostro se dejó de sentir y abrí los ojos, mirándolo de nuevo y escuché cómo remontaba la historia desde el principio.

─ La primera vez que lo hice fue durante mis años en el ejército, cuando tenía treinta. Estábamos en nuestros cuarteles festejando por haber logrado que el enemigo tuviese el mayor número de bajas y nosotros apenas hubiésemos recibido un par de rasguños. Mi Coronel se había presentado en el cuartel con botellas de vino para celebrar. Yo desde que lo vi supe que aquella iba a ser una mala idea, pero no podía decir nada, era un soldado más y tenía que unirme a la fiesta o ser culpado de ser el maricón del batallón ─ se encogió de hombros, como si de aquella forma desestimase las palabras y prosiguió: ─ Todos bebieron hasta vomitar y quedarse tirados, pero hubo un tipo, un Capitán que siempre había hecho que todos le odiasen, pero ese día… ─ hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió: ─ Ese día hizo la peor canallada que pudiese hacerse. Había un chico de veintitrés años que iba con nosotros, y como todo chico que estaba listo a morir en aquel lugar, se permitió el gusto de beber como si no hubiese un mañana y se perdió por completo. Yo no había bebido mucho, sólo un par de sorbos, y cuando me dispuse a ir a dormir, descubrí que ese hijo de perra del Capitán estaba abusando sexualmente de ese muchacho, Sherlock… Debiste escuchar a ese pobre chico… llorando entre la consciencia y el abismo total. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto asco. Quise intervenir, pero si lo hacía aquel cerdo podría meterme a prisión por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo. Iba a ser mi palabra contra la suya y mi palabra en aquel lugar no valía nada. Tuve que seguir de largo y cubrirme los oídos con la almohada para no escuchar el llanto de ese pobre chiquillo, Sherlock… ─ guardó silencio y miró un punto fijo en la pared, frunciendo el ceño y permitiéndome ver cómo su mandíbula se tensaba de nuevo. No hacía falta ser inteligente para saber que aquel recuerdo le había marcado significativamente. Yo bajé la mirada y posé mi mano sobre la suya, sujetándola con suavidad para darle alguna clase de apoyo. Él la cubrió con la suya y me dio una pequeña palmada para después continuar con su relato.

─ Al día siguiente, nos encontramos con el cuerpo de Alexander colgando de una de las barras en las literas en las que dormíamos. Se había suicidado, Sherlock… Ese pobre chiquillo que comenzaba a vivir se había suicidado por culpa de ese maldito cerdo. Una familia había perdido a un hijo, a un nieto, a un hermano, a un amigo… Todo por un ser despreciable que abusó de él. Desde ese día, Sherlock… Desde ese día juré que jamás iba a dejar que alguien abusase de una persona que jamás había hecho daño a otra. Dejé que los días pasaran y un día, estando en las duchas tras un entrenamiento, me encontré a solas con ese maldito cerdo. Yo cargaba mi cuchillo en todo momento y a todas partes, y no dude un solo segundo en apuñalarlo mientras me daba la espalda. Sé que es de un canalla hacer tal cosa, no dar oportunidad a alguien de defenderse, pero es que ese desperdicio humano no merecía menos. Empuñé con firmeza mi cuchillo y lo hundí en su espalda baja, estando seguro de que con la fuerza adecuada, lograría perforarle un riñón. Creí que con eso sería suficiente, pero una vez que lo hice, Sherlock… Una vez que vi cómo la sangre brotaba y me bañaba la mano y mi cuchillo, no pude detenerme. Se retorció en mis brazos como el cerdo que era y volví a apuñalarlo. Una y otra vez, viendo completamente hipnotizado cómo la cuchilla se hundía hasta el mango en su piel. El baño quedó completamente lleno de sangre mezclada con el agua y sin sentirme un poco mal, me duché y me retiré a dormir. Jamás dormí tan bien estando en ese lugar…

Para cuando mi amado terminó su relato, yo estaba impactado, por ambas cosas, por la horrible vivencia y fin de aquel joven chico y por la forma en que mi amado descubrió aquel oscuro hábito. No podía creerlo, pero más que nada por el shock, no porque dudase de que seres asquerosos como aquel Capitán habitasen el mundo, eso lo tenía más que claro, y por un momento sentí cómo el dolor en mi vientre me regresaba. Bajé la mirada, pero John me tomó al instante de la barbilla y me hizo volver a mirarlo mientras me preguntaba: ─ ¿Ocurre algo, amor? Sé que lo que he dicho ha sido difícil, pero… tú me lo has pedido y no quiero mentirte… ─. Pero yo negué con la cabeza lentamente, lo que pareció alarmar a mi amado, que me cuestionó al instante: ─ Amor… Amor, por favor no me digas que alguien te ha hecho lo mismo que ese cerdo hizo con Alexander…

─ No, Daddy… No es eso… es que… ─ rehuí la mirada de nuevo, pero al final no pude callarlo por más tiempo y le respondí: ─ Es que en el instituto… ─ lo miré a los ojos y pude notar cómo poco a poco la ira se encendía en su mirada. ─… yo… he visto cómo unos tipos molestaban a un estudiante y… y me dio mucha rabia… ─ terminé por mentir porque en el fondo temí que mi amado pudiese hacer algo contra aquel grupo de imbéciles. John dejó escapar un suspiro y una suave risa mientras se rascaba la barba, pensativo. ─ Bueno, Sherlock… Yo no cazo a algún bully porque sí. No es que no considere algo horrible lo que hacen, pero no son quienes realmente llaman mi atención. Pero si de verdad quieres hacer algo al respecto, mi amor… Díselo al director y espera lo mejor ─ me aconsejó para después ponerse de pie y ayudarme a levantarme.

─ Sí, Daddy… eso haré… ─ murmuré, apartándome el polvo que se había adherido a mi ropa al estar en el suelo. Mi amado hizo lo mismo y un intenso silencio reinó en la cocina por un momento, hasta que John se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para después decirme: ─ Sé que esto es difícil, amor… Y desearía que jamás hubieses descubierto esto, pero eres importante para mí, eres mi todo y no quiero perderte. Pero necesito estar seguro de que confías en mí, mi amor… Y que jamás, jamás te haré daño, y jamás permitiré que alguien te dañe, mi ángel… ─ posó su mano en mi nuca y sin darme espacio para una respuesta, me atrajo a él y volvió a besarme con lentitud, arrancando de mis labios un suave suspiro. No sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero para cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me encontré dándome cuenta de que no me estaba adentrando a ningún lugar desconocido, era el mismo lugar en el que había estado viviendo desde hacía casi dos años. Me perdí en la mirada de mi amado y por un momento vi reflejado aquel despojo humano que estaba sobre la mesa, y sentí un nudo en mi estómago.

─ Hoy ha sido un día largo, amor… ¿te parece bien si te preparo la bañera y disfrutas de un buen baño antes de dormir? ─ me sugirió, a lo que yo, aunque tenía toda la intención, no pude negarme y le respondí: ─ Claro, Daddy… Gracias… Voy a la habitación por algo de ropa ─ y sin más me aparté de él, sintiendo que las piernas aún me fallaban un poco. Subí las escaleras a la segunda planta y tomé mi pijama para después bajar y encontrarme con que, en efecto, el baño estaba listo. Busqué con la mirada a mi Daddy, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Guiado por un impulso, me acerqué a la puerta de la entrada y me percaté, con un enorme alivio, que la puerta estaba abierta, sin seguro ni llave alguna. Miré el exterior completamente oscuro y frío, y por un momento pensé en salir y correr, hacia ningún lugar en especial, sólo huir. Pero a pesar de que lo pensé, no me moví un solo centímetro, no pude. Cerré de nuevo la puerta y miré en dirección a la puerta del sótano que estaba de nuevo cerrada, decidiendo que, después de todo, yo no era nadie para juzgar las acciones de un hombre que, así como arrebataba vidas sin más, también había salvado tantas, pues a pesar de todo, asesino o no, mi amado también era un doctor, y le había devuelto la alegría a tantos o menos de los que a quienes se las había arrebatado al cobrar justicia por su propia mano.

En completo silencio, me dirigí hacia el baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí para disfrutar de aquella ducha que sin dudas necesitaba. En todo momento, mientras escuchaba el sonido de una sierra que sabía que se encontraba en el sótano, pensé en lo que había visto en ese lugar, y no supe el por qué, pero me encontré dándome cuenta de que no tenía realmente ya una reacción de rechazo hacia aquella escena. Al salir del baño, con mi bata tinta puesta sobre el pijama, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el sótano, y al bajar las escaleras y ver a mi amado limpiando la mesa metálica, le llamé: ─ ¿Daddy?

John se giró hacia mí y me miró con desconcierto, para después comenzar a quitarse otro par de guantes mientras me respondía: ─ ¿Sí, mi dulce ángel? ─ se acercó de nuevo a mí, pero yo aproveché para detener su paso al preguntarle: ─ ¿Podría elegir al siguiente?


	3. Not A Game

**Not A Game**

──────── ❖ ────────

 

Las palabras se habían escapado de mis labios sin haberlas siquiera pensado de manera correcta. Había sido un simple impulso, la eyección proyectada de mi miedo de forma verbal. Quizá sólo era eso, mi miedo a creer que al hacer aquello, al mostrarme de parte suya, correría menos riesgo. ¿Me había convertido en alguna clase de rehén? Una víctima que seguía en aquel lugar por voluntad propia se me antojaba lo más razonable. ¿Pero en verdad una víctima? Mi amado jamás me había hecho daño, y en las ocasiones en las que habíamos tenido un par de desacuerdos, él había sido quien al final se acercaba a mí y con la dulzura de sus palabras me pedía perdón. Entonces era definitivo, no era ni por asomo una víctima. Tampoco era un cómplice, pues difícilmente sabía que mi amado era Doctor, y uno muy reconocido si me lo preguntaban. Pero entonces… ¿qué era yo en aquel momento?

─ Mi vida… ─ murmuró John al haberse quedado quieto a tan sólo un par de centímetros de mí, observándome, sin expresar realmente una reacción a mis palabras. No había forma alguna de que yo pudiese saber qué pensaba, qué había pasado por su mente ante aquella pregunta. Él se mostraba tan sereno, como en tantos otros días en los que bajaba hasta ese punto sólo para buscarle y que viniese conmigo a ver una película o sólo para estar cerca de él en el sofá, sin que yo tuviese idea alguna de que quizá en aquellos momentos era en los que planeaba preparar todo para su próximo acto. John se acercó de nuevo y por primera vez desde que bajé, mostró una sonrisa cálida. Acortó toda distancia entre nosotros y, mirándome directamente a los ojos, posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y murmuró: ─… esto _no es un juego._ No es algo para divertirte, ni mucho menos algo a lo que puedas volverte adicto como un videojuego violento. Entiéndelo. Yo no quiero esto para ti, Sherlock. Tú eres mi ángel, mi vida, mi amor, y no quiero que te involucres en algo como esto. No te conviertas en lo que yo soy.

Me sentí en shock por un momento ante sus palabras. Principalmente por el hecho de que no sabía si era motivo de molestia para mí que John rechazase mis palabras, que me dijese que no era un juego. ¿Creía acaso que yo quería formar parte de lo que él hacía a modo de juego? Más tarde que temprano me encontré pensando que ni siquiera yo sabía si aquella era una suposición correcta. Mostraba mi repudio por gente así, la historia de Alexander me había afectado y hecho recordar el abuso a mi persona, pero al final había mentido sobre ello por no querer que mi amado interviniera. ¿Por qué si sabía que aquellos tres cerdos eran potenciales criminales o asesinos, decidí defenderles?

─ Pero tú dijiste que hacías esto con quienes causaban daño a otros ─ le refuté sin pensarlo, y me arrepentí al instante en el que la calidez de sus facciones se endureció de un momento a otro y me comenzó a mirar con seriedad. Deslizó sus manos de mis mejillas hasta mis hombros y yo sentí que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaban por completo, mientras John me preguntaba: ─ Sherlock, ¿hay algo que me estás ocultando? ─ me miró intensamente a los ojos y yo me sentí como si estuviese completamente desnudo frente a él, como si mi amado pudiese ver a través de mi alma y leyese lo que rondaba en mi mente. Sin poder decirle la verdad, volviendo a ocultar algo tan importante, bajé la mirada y murmuré: ─ Sólo quería ayudar, Daddy… Creí que… creí que si te ayudaba, yo… ─. John me tomó de nuevo por la babilla y alzó mi rostro, acercándose para besar mis labios con suavidad y después decirme: ─ Amor, estás cansado. Esto ha ocurrido de un momento a otro, estás en shock. Tú no quieres esto ni yo quiero que te involucres, mi amor. No podría vivir con la idea de que arruines tu brillante futuro haciendo estas cosas, tú no eres así mi dulce ángel. Ya he terminado aquí así que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir… ¿Adelántate, quieres? Yo me daré una ducha y regresaré a tú lado para abrazarte ─ me indicó, a la vez que, con sus manos aún en mis hombros, me daba la vuelta y me encaminaba de vuelta a las escaleras.

Sin oportunidad de decir nada ante aquellas palabras y tomando como una afirmación que en realidad estaba cansado para tomar decisiones, subí las escaleras y me dirigí directo a nuestra habitación. Me quité la bata y me metí bajo las sábanas, recostándome sobre mi costado izquierdo, con las manos juntas bajo mi cabeza mientras observaba la ventana y la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por ella. No sabía cómo sentirme, todo era tan extraño y tenía la sensación de que estaba metido en alguna clase de sueño, que estaba siendo parte de una alucinación. Me sentía como un invasor en una casa desconocida. Me cubrí por completo con la sábana y escuché el ruido del agua correr en la planta inferior. Tal era el silencio en aquel momento. Cerré los ojos por un segundo que consideré necesitar, y de un momento me desperté al escuchar la puerta de la habitación ser abierta. Sentí el peso extra en la cama a mis espaldas y acto seguido cómo mi amado me rodeaba con sus brazos y me atraía contra su pecho. Sentí la caricia de su barba en mi nuca y cómo sus manos se posaban en mi pecho para atraerme más contra él. Posé mis propias manos sobre las suyas por costumbre y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Parpadeé lentamente un par de veces y sin que la duda me hubiese abandonado un solo segundo, le pregunté:

─ ¿Qué hizo él, Daddy? El… el hombre en la mesa… ─ especifiqué a la vez que me encogía un poco en posición fetal para que el cuerpo de mi amado y el mío encajasen a la perfección. Sentí un escalofrío cuando la respiración suave de mi amado dio contra mi nuca antes de empezar a decirme: ─ Hace un par de semanas una mujer llegó con su hija a la clínica queriendo hablar con una de las ginecólogas. Todos lo vimos como algo de lo más normal, simples precauciones, pero para cuando Elizabeth salió del consultorio diciendo a la recepcionista que llamase a la policía, todos nos alarmamos. Nos enteramos al día siguiente que la mujer había presentado una denuncia por una violación que su hija había sufrido. Esa demanda estaba a nombre de su actual pareja y padrastro de la niña, Mark Kempf. No había forma de que yo, siendo Doctor, pudiese mantenerme al tanto del seguimiento del caso, pero eso también me ha dado una ventaja ya que el departamento de policía de Scotland Yard me ha pedido opinión para ciertas muertes. Tienen un forense especializado para esos casos, pero es un incompetente. Así que, al tener acceso a la policía y entre charlas mundanas, Lestrade, el inspector en jefe, me ha contado que el hijo de perra de Mark había salido libre de todo ese embrollo. Recolecté toda la información que me fue posible y dejé que los días pasarán, no sin hacer nada. Aproveché que tenías clases hasta tarde y yo sólo debía cubrir medio turno en la clínica, para poder espiarle y saber qué es lo que hacía. El viernes de la semana pasada fue cuando me decidí. Había descubierto que pasaba los fines de semana en distintos parques, cada día uno distinto. ¿Sabes por qué, Sherlock? ─ preguntó, acariciando los dorsos de mis manos con sus pulgares. Yo había estado en completo silencio, escuchando cómo es que actuaba mi amado y qué lo había llevado a tener a que despojo humano en nuestro hogar y abierto por la mitad como a una res en una carnicería sobre nuestra mesa. Pero para cuando me preguntó, abrí los ojos y sólo dije lo primero que me vino en mente: ─ ¿Por qué era los días en los que su próxima víctima se presentaba en el lugar?

John guardó silencio, como si sopesase algo, hasta que al final murmuró: ─ No, Sherlock. Olvidas que esas personas, quienes hacen daño, no se preocupan de quiénes son a quienes dañan. Pueden tener un favorito, a quienes más tengan la necesidad de atacar, pero cuando se encuentran desesperados, el primero en caer es la mejor opción y la toman. Él no lo hacía por tener un horario, lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, para no ser un sospechoso que se veía a diario en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora del día en el parque, sin hacer nada más que mirar a los niños. Al verle en distintos días y a distintos horarios, se aseguraba de hacer creer a otros padres que sólo era un hombre más que llevaba a jugar a su hija o su hijo. Tenía el plan perfecto, y el viernes, cuando se suponía que debía estar en Regent’s park, estuvo en otro parque y fue cuando lo vi acercarse a un pequeño niño que se había caído de la resbaladilla. Lo levantó, le sacudió las ropas con una lentitud que me dio un verdadero asco al pensar lo peor y el por qué lo hacía. Lo tomó de la mano y tras mirar de un lado a otro, lo llevó junto con él a la banca en la que estaba, esperando y sin dejar de estar atento a quien le viese. Sabía que estaba esperando, esperaba a que la madre no regresase y cuando fuese el momento, simplemente se marcharía con ese pequeño y volvería a hacer daño a alguien. Pero a los pocos segundos una mujer llegó corriendo a su lado. Se le veía agitada y notablemente asustada, y a Mark no le quedó más motivo que actuar como el psicópata que era. Charló con la mujer, se rió e hizo cuanto le fue posible para quedar como el salvador, pero tan pronto como la mujer se alejó con su hijo, Mark se marchó a su apartamento y le seguí. Tuvo una pelea acalorada con el sujeto que supuse era el dueño del lugar y supe el porqué de su rabia, esa frustración al no haber cumplido con su plan al pie de la letra. Regresé a casa y planeé cómo lo cazaría.

─ Y al final lo trajiste a casa… ─ concluí con un susurro. John susurró un bajo “sí”, y en un instante me vi en la necesidad de decirle: ─… me alegro de que lo mataras, Daddy… Ese hombre… falló ese día, pero… pero si no lo hubiese hecho, si no… si esa mujer no hubiese aparecido por su hijo… ─ sentí un nudo en la garganta al sólo pensar en el peor de los escenarios, que si lo analizaba, me resultaba un millón de veces más repulsivo que del que Mark había terminado siendo protagonista en la mesa de nuestro sótano. ─ Ahora has evitado que vuelva a hacer daño, Daddy… tú… es por ti que jamás volverá a abusar de nadie nunca más… ─ sentí una opresión en el pecho y sujeté sus manos con mayor fuerza. Estaba hecho un mar de emociones en ese momento, y mi amado pareció notarlo pues me atrajo con mayor fuerza contra su pecho y besó mi hombro mientras me decía: ─ Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso, amor… Esa basura jamás volverá a dañar a nadie, Sherlock. Nunca más. Eso es lo que yo hago: localizo el problema y lo elimino de raíz. No tengo preferencia por un criminal en especial, todo lo hago en general y basado en la crueldad de sus acciones. Ahora entiendes por qué digo todo el tiempo que jamás van a lastimarte, Sherlock… Jamás voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño, porque… soy capaz de matar a quien sea que te ponga un dedo encima, Sherlock, a quien sea… ─ y habiendo dicho eso, lo único que pude escuchar después fue solamente su calmo respirar contra mi nuca al quedarse dormido, cosa que yo no pude hacer en toda la noche, con sus palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente, junto con una sola pregunta que en ningún momento me había abandonado: ¿Estoy yo a salvo?

 

──────── ❖ ────────

Sábado

 

Me desperté a solas en la cama, como en ya otras ocasiones que poco a poco se volvían costumbre para mí. Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua mientras buscaba a John en el lugar. La sensación de extrañeza no había desparecido en el transcurso de la noche, y de nuevo me encontré preguntándome siquiera si el descubrimiento de la noche anterior había sido real. La puerta del sótano estaba cerrada, como siempre lo había estado, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo saber que no había soñado. Lo que me confirmó aquello, fue el cuchillo que seguía sobre la mesa, ese mismo que había estado a punto de arrebatarme al amor de mi vida. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y llamé directamente a John, necesitaba verlo.

─ ¡Daddy! ─ le llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me dirigí al baño, creyendo que quizá se estaría duchando, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Recordé entonces que era sábado, y aquello no podría significar nada mas que había tenido que presentarse temprano en la clínica. Mientras rondaba por la cocina para prepararme el almuerzo, me preguntaba si alguien más sabía de ese secreto que mi amado había guardado tan cuidadosamente. Y me encontré sintiendo una súbita sensación de celos si es que en verdad había alguien más. No era como si John estuviese con esa persona, pero de algún modo sentía que el saber algo tan privado de él, les conectaba de alguna manera. ─ Genial, ahora te estás volviendo loco… ─ murmuré para mí mismo al razonar sobre lo estúpido que era pensar en tal cosa. Mi amado no era tonto, algo tan comprometedor no podría decirlo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. O por lo menos eso me dije para tranquilizarme y extinguir esos celos irracionales.

Almorcé un par de sándwiches en la completa soledad de la cocina y, para cuando terminé de lavar los platos que había ensuciado, llevado por la curiosidad y necesidad de verificar si mi amado había dejado rastro alguno en el sótano, bajé al mismo y caminé hasta donde la mesa se encontraba, completamente vacía. Ya no estaba aquel cuerpo, pues recordaba que ayer, al salir de ducharme, mi amado se encontraba ya limpiando la mesa. Miré a mi alrededor, observando que no había absolutamente nada que dijese que ahí había ocurrido tan horrido final a una persona. Vi la sierra que había escuchado la noche anterior y sentí que un escalofrío me recorrió desde la base de la espina dorsal. Sin querer pasar un segundo más en aquel lugar, subí de nuevo las escaleras y apagué la luz para irme directo a la ducha para poder prepararme y asistir a mis clases como cualquier otro día.

Al llegar al instituto, todo parecía distinto para mí. Había las mismas personas de siempre, saludándose, novios besándose, chicas compartiendo chismes, otros sujetos haciendo bromas, pero lo distinto, lo que realmente cambió, fue mi forma de ver a aquellos que molestaban a otros. Miré a un chico pelirrojo que no paraba de empujar a otro estudiante más bajo que él, y por un momento sentí la necesidad de mirar de un lado a otro, como si pudiese existir la posibilidad de que mi amado se encontrase de cacería por alguno de ellos, pero era algo inútil, no tenía sentido alguno. Le había expuesto el problema sobre los bravucones en el instituto, y él mismo me había dejado claro que no eran sus objetivos predilectos, así que aquello debía descartarlos por completo. Pero yo no podía quitarme de la mente el cómo sería si un día, ese tipo pelirrojo, simplemente dejase de existir y ese otro chico bajo comenzara por primera vez un día tranquilo de clases. Seguí caminando, sin parar de mirar a todo quien me fuese posible, pensando cuántos de ellos no guardaban un secreto, cuántos no habían dañado a alguien o incluso participado en algo horrible.

Hasta que mi paso se vio detenido al escuchar la voz de Molly y Adler a mis espaldas, llamándome. Yo me giré al instante, algo atontado y enfrascado aún en mis pensamientos. Sonreí con suavidad al verlas tomadas de la mano y acercarse a mí. ─ Hola, Molly. Irene ─ les saludé a ambas, inclinándome para besar la mejilla de cada una, que tras apartarme, me miraron con un poco de rareza, y la primera en expresarlo fue Irene.

─ ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? ─ preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, sin apartarme la vista de encima. Molly la miró con la misma confusión que yo, y sin comprenderlo, le terminé por preguntar: ─ ¿De qué hablas? ─. Irene agitó la cabeza e hizo una mueca rara, como si no entendiese lo que pasaba y después me explicó entre tartamudeos: ─ Bueno… e-es que ayer… Ayer en el estacionamiento, cuando… Olvídalo, supongo que sólo me parece raro verte tan feliz. No es algo que veamos a diario…

Yo parpadeé con insistencia, aún más confundido por sus palabras. ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar después de lo de ayer en el estacionamiento? Me habían atacado y no era la primera vez qué pasaba. Tampoco la primera en que terminaba llorando en el hombro de Irene o Molly, ¿por qué lo ocurrido el día anterior debía ser la excepción para algo? Sin ánimos de dar más vueltas a ese asunto, decidí ignorar esas palabras, pues su comentario sobre mi más notoria y al parecer rara felicidad, le tenía más desconcertada, y por ende a mí, pues si bien sabía que no me mostraba muy alegre en el instituto, no creía que en aquel momento lo hiciese, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Resté importancia a sus palabras y le respondí: ─ Supongo que estoy entusiasmado porque hoy es el último día de clases y mañana es Halloween ─ mentí sin descaro alguno. ¿Desde cuándo me era tan fácil mentir a quienes tanto afecto les tenía? No quería saber la respuesta a esa interrogante.

─ ¡¡Oh!! ¿Entonces al final te has decidido a ir? ─ preguntó Molly con notorio entusiasmo, haciendo que incluso pareciese que mi presencia le fuese por demás importante. Yo asentí un par de veces, sonriendo con suavidad sin poder evitarlo. Tenía que aceptar que de cierto modo me sentí mucho más alegre ese día, y aunque no era una opción que me gustase tener en cuenta, era probable que el nuevo descubrimiento tuviese algo que ver en todo aquello.

─ Tenemos que irnos… ─ murmuró Irene de la nada, completamente seria. Molly preguntó por qué, pero yo no necesité siquiera preguntar para saber por qué aquella sentencia, pues al girarme por puro instinto, logré mirar a los lejos a Sebastian y a Jim, que sin disimular un poco me regresaban la mirada. Sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco y las manos se me ponían frías, aunque de cierto modo me tranquilizaba que Moran al parecer no hubiese asistido a clases, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, sentí la mano de alguien aferrarse a mi antebrazo y comenzar a tirar de mí mientras escuchaba: ─ Yo ya sé qué disfraz usaré ─ habló Irene en voz alta, como si hubiésemos estado hablando de eso desde el principio. Había enganchado su mano a mi brazo e iba de la mano con Molly, quien, completamente ajena a lo que había pasado o quizá actuando tan bien como su novia, comentó: ─ ¡Oh, yo también! Sherlock, ¿sabías que Irene se vestirá de Xena? 

Aunque estaba un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de escenario y, mirando de soslayo cómo Sebastian y Jim parecían decirse algo sin dejar de mirarme, aquel comentario de mi mejor amiga me sorprendió bastante, y sin tener siquiera que fingir, posé mi mano libre sobre la de Irene y a modo de mofa, le dije: ─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿No crees que es demasiada mujer para que lleves un atuendo como el suyo? ─. Irene me dio en el costado con el codo y gruñó por lo bajo, refutando: ─ ¿Y tú de qué te vas a vestir, de abejita? ─ para después comenzar a zumbar. Molly soltó una carcajada y se abrazó al brazo de Irene mientras que yo le fulminaba con la mirada, pero ambos sabíamos que sólo eran comentarios tontos. ─ Yo me vestiré de Gabrielle, por supuesto ─ comentó Molly con emoción. Y así, entre comentarios burlescos sobre nuestros trajes, pasamos frente a Sebastian y Jim. Me sentí inmensamente en paz cuando logré adentrarme al instituto sin rasguño alguno, gracias a mis amigas, por supuesto, pero a fin de cuentas a salvo.

Molly tuvo que dejarnos, pues Irene y yo teníamos las primeras dos horas en el laboratorio de química. Al terminar aquellas clases, debía quedarme solo de nuevo, pero no me importaba, por lo menos dentro de las aulas estaría completamente a salvo, y tal como lo había pensado, así fue. El día pasó increíblemente rápido, y teniendo solamente la clase de ballet como última en mi horario, me sentía inmensamente tranquilo. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. En todas y cada una de las clases me encontré con más ideas sobre lo que había pasado en aquel sótano y en la cocina, pero cada que lo hacía, me encontraba con que poco a poco sentía menos escalofríos, y aquello, al igual que me preocupaba, me calmaba.

Sin embargo, durante las clases de ballet, me encontré tan concentrado que me fue difícil pensar en nada más que hacer bien lo que el profesor indicaba. Debía aceptar que ser el mejor de clase, como en muchas otras, me hacía mucho más feliz, principalmente porque recibía halagos del profesor y envidias de muchas de las chicas que no lograban un simple giro. El ballet era algo que me encantaba, y conforme pasaba el tiempo y mi relación con Daddy se volvía más íntima, descubrí que a mi amado era también algo que le gustaba. No el que lo practicase en sí, pero sí la flexibilidad que había obtenido gracias a ello. Sin habérmelo propuesto, terminé por sonrojarme por completo frente al enorme espejo en el salón. Tenía una sonrisa como la de un auténtico tonto, hasta que en la sala comenzó a sonar una canción que me resultó demasiado conocida, y no necesité de más de un momento para saber que tenía una llamada entrante. Aproveché que el profesor coqueteaba sin descaro con el intendente, un joven que podría ser su hijo, cabía mencionar, y me dirigí hasta mi bolso para extraer mi teléfono, dirigiéndome hasta la zona de los vestidores para que el sonido de la música no me impidiese oír bien la llamada.

─ ¿Hola? ─ respondí al instante con la respiración un poco agitada a causa del ejercicio y, tan pronto como dije aquello, escuché una respiración pesada al otro lado del auricular. La suave sonrisa que adornaba mis labios, se desvaneció al instante y volví a preguntar: ─ ¿Hola?, ¿quién habla? ─ aparté un momento el celular de contra mi oído y leí en la pantalla que se trataba de un número desconocido, pero antes de colgar escuché de nuevo un sonido, esta vez más como una voz que dijo: ─ _Me encanta como te ves con esas mallitas, Sherlock…_ ─ se me erizó cada vello en la piel al escuchar esas palabras, más aún cuando escuché que la persona al otro lado de la línea dejó escapar una risa áspera y después la llamada se cortó. Sin apartarme el celular del oído, miré a todos lados, buscando a quién fuese que se estaba haciendo el chistoso con esa llamada, pero no había ventana alguna en el lugar y no estaba siquiera a vista de los demás integrantes del grupo. Sentí que una ligera capa de sudor me recubría las palmas de las manos, pero no dejé que aquello me asustase un solo segundo. Me sequé el sudor en las mallas y activé de nuevo el modo en suspensión del celular, a la vez que volvía a mirar una última vez a todas partes. Me dispuse entonces a salir del vestidor, pero el celular volvió a sonar, y con la rabia reptándome de golpe hasta el pecho, contesté de manera brusca: ─ ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí, maldito enfermo?!

─ ¿Sherlock? ─ sonó al instante la voz confundida de mi amado, haciendo que la sangre se me helase por completo. ─ Amor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ─ preguntó, al parecer sin verse realmente afectado por mi respuesta, lo cual me causó un inmenso alivio, pues lo último que quería era que mi amado creyese que le acababa de llamar enfermo a él. Una vez que me recuperé de la confusión y el susto, le respondí: ─ L-Lo siento, Daddy… eso… eso no era para, lamento haber gritado, no me di cuenta de que eras tú. Es sólo que… ─ dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me recargué contra la pared a mis espaldas, frotándome el rostro por un momento, prosiguiendo con mis palabras. ─… antes de que llamaras alguien más me llamó, un tipo raro que estaba respirando agitado y… ─ sentí de repente un inmenso asco, pero aún así continué. ─… me dijo que le encantaba cómo me veía con mis mallitas, Daddy… ─ sentí un nudo en la garganta, porque a pesar de todo, aquel comentario junto con el desconcierto de no saber quién era, me dejaba una horrible sensación de escalofrío.

─ ¿Has guardado su número, amor? ─ preguntó John, sacándome por completo de aquel estado. Pensé que me diría cualquier otra cosa, como que el mundo estaba lleno de bromistas o de sujetos pervertidos, pero para nada que me preguntase si es que había guardado el número. ─ Uh… s-sí, Daddy… se ha quedado registrado, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ─ cuestioné, pero mi amado sólo me dijo: ─ Por nada en especial, mi amor. Cuando llegues a casa, me gustaría que me mostrases el número, ¿de acuerdo? Llamaré desde mi teléfono y veremos si logras identificar la voz de ese cabrón que te ha llamado diciendo eso, ¿está bien? ─ yo presioné mis labios juntos con un poco de fuerza, sin estar seguro de querer volver a hacer eso, lo cierto era que quería a toda costa descubrir quién había sido, y si se trataba de alguien del instituto, lo cual era lo más probable, le reportaría con el director.

─ Está bien, Daddy… ¿Llegarás temprano a casa? Yo estoy en mis clases de ballet, pero voy de salida ─ murmuré, jugando un momento con los bordes de la fina camisa que era parte de mi ropa para ballet. Un cosquilleo se hizo sentir en mi vientre cuando escuché a Daddy reír por lo bajo, para después decirme: ─ ¿Así que ahora estás usando esas mallitas de ballet, mi amor? Me encantaría verte con ellas, ¿sabes? Me encanta lo bien que te marcan esas nalguitas firmes y suaves que tienes… ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en la que tuvimos sexo en el asiento trasero de mi auto? Dios… aún tengo vívida esa imagen en mi mente de ti arrodillado y sujetándote contra la puerta, con tus mallitas en torno a sus muslos y tu agujerito completamente a mi disposición… ¿lo recuerdas, amor?

El calor que me reptó hasta las mejillas hizo que se me tiñeran de un intenso carmín al escucharle y recordar cada detalle de aquel día, uno que tal como en aquel día, había terminado tarde mis clases y Daddy había ido a recogerme. No había tenido oportunidad alguna de cambiarme la ropa tras las clases de ballet, así que me había encontrado usándolas para cuando me vio. Yo me había sentido avergonzado al principio, pero cuando Daddy había comenzado a halagar lo bien que me veía, con esas palabras sucias que sólo él sabía usar, me había encontrado más que deseoso de algo más que una charla ardiente. No pudimos siquiera avanzar un par de calles cuando nos encontrábamos ya besándonos en el auto y tocando todo lo que teníamos al alcance.

─ Sí, Daddy… lo recuerdo… ese día… no pude esperar a llegar a casa para que me hicieras tuyo… Tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero después comencé a deslizar mi mano en tu entrepierna, Daddy… y mi pollita comenzó a ponerse dura cuando sentí que la tuya también lo estaba… Me dijiste que debía detenerme porque causaríamos un accidente o me terminarías follando en el asiento de atrás… Pero a mí no me importó, Daddy… te besé la mejilla y te dije que me atenía a las consecuencias… después me incliné y comencé a deshacerte la bragueta y los botones… después metí mi mano en la abertura de tu bóxer y saqué tu polla, Daddy… estaba tan dura y caliente… ─ sentí que la boca se me hizo agua ante aquel recuerdo, al igual que sentía cómo el cosquilleo en mi vientre se intensificaba poco a poco. ─… la tomé en mi mano y comencé a masturbarte, Daddy… ¿lo recuerdas? Moví mi mano y me relamí los labios cuando vi cómo tu prepucio se deslizaba hacia abajo y dejaba al descubierto tu glande… acaricié la hendidura en él con mi pulgar y a pesar de que me advertiste que si hacía algo más no habría retorno, me incliné un poco más y metí tu enorme polla en mi boquita, Daddy… lamí tu pre-semen y acaricié con mis labios la longitud de tu falo… Sabes tan rico, Daddy… Me encanta cuando me dejas chupártela, me vuelve loco…

John respiró de forma profunda y prolongada contra el auricular, haciendo que los vellos en mi nuca se erizasen al recordar de aquella ocasión cómo posaba su mano en mi nuca y acariciaba mis cabellos mientras me empujaba para tomar más de su polla. ─ Dios, Sherlock… por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Cada vez que estoy en el auto, en medio del maldito tráfico, recuerdo ese momento. Te recuerdo chupándomela como si fuera una paleta… con tu boquita ciñéndose a la longitud de mi polla, casi hasta llegar a la base… No pude resistir el impulso de enredar mis dedos en tu cabello y ayudarte a fijar el ritmo que me gusta, amor… Pero nunca has necesitado realmente que lo haga, siempre que yo intento hacerlo suave, para no lastimarte, tú terminas por hacerlo como te plazca y te tragas toda mi verga, Sherlock… Cuando me estimulas la polla con tus ronroneos de gatito en celo siento que me derrito y necesito más, amor… Es por eso que tuve que desviarme del camino ese día y estacionar en ese sucio callejón. Había gente caminando por la acera, frente a nosotros, Sherlock… mientras tú me la mamabas… Empujé mis caderas contra esa boquita húmeda que tienes y comencé a follarla, muy, muy lentamente, escuchando cómo tenías arcadas y gemías… ¿tienes idea de los sucios sonidos que haces cuando me la chupas, amor? ¿lo sucio que suenas cuando empujo mi polla y tu la succionas como si fuese una golosina? Eres el pecado puro, Sherlock… y me encanta… Me tienes loco, amor… El solo recordar ese día y escuchándote excitado ahora mismo hizo que se me pusiera dura… Estoy en mi oficina aún, Sherlock, pero no me importa… La polla se me nota por debajo del pantalón, amor… está tan dura y caliente, tal como te gusta… ¿Tú pollita también está dura, amor? Puedo escuchar lo excitado que estás, mi amor… Anda… Dile a Daddy si la pollita de su ángel está dura…

No había notado el momento en que había comenzado a morder mi labio inferior hasta que fue mi turno de hablar. Tenía ya la respiración agitada y el calor en mis mejillas se había extendido hasta mis orejas y mi pecho. Lo encerrado del vestidor no ayudaba mucho a extinguir el calor que poco a poco me inundaba el cuerpo. Mi amado tenía el don de encenderme con tan sólo un par de palabras, con recuerdos de nuestros anteriores encuentros y siendo tan obsceno en sus descripciones, que era imposible que yo no me excitase al instante. Solté el borde de mi camisa y deslicé mi mano hacia abajo, sobre mi entrepierna, sintiendo ese inconfundible calor que emanaba de mi pollita cuando comenzaba a ponerse dura, y al ejercer un poco de presión, acariciando con suavidad en esa zona, me encontré con que, en efecto, mi pollita había comenzado ya a endurecerse. Dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo ante la presión sobre mi pollita y le respondí a mi amado: ─ Sí, Daddy… mi… mi pollita se está endureciendo… Estoy muy caliente, Daddy… no puedo dejar de tocar mi pollita… Se siente tan bien cuando froto la tela de mi ropa interior sobre ella… ngh… ─ cerré los ojos un momento, mordiendo mis labios para acallar todo posible gemido que pudiese escapar de mis labios si seguía tocándome.

─ Lo sé, mi dulce ángel… Puedo escuchar lo caliente que estás, amor… y tocándote esa pollita encantadora por sobre tus mallitas… Tócate más, amor… Tócate y Daddy también se tocará escuchándote soltar esos gemiditos que tanto le gustan… Quiero saber si tu pollita ya está mojada, Sherlock… ¿podrías verificar y decirle a Daddy, amor?

Sin abrir los ojos un solo segundo, metí lentamente mi mano en mis mallas y por debajo de la ropa interior, rozando con las yemas de los dedos mi glande, mismo que sentí húmedo a causa del pre-semen que ya había comenzado a gotear de mí. Pasé mi pulgar por sobre la hendidura en mi glande y esparcí el pre-semen en él, empuñando después mi pollita con suavidad a la vez que retraía mi prepucio con un gentil movimiento. ─ Ungh… Daddy… mi… mi pollita ya está húmeda… Estoy comenzando a masturbarme, Daddy… ¿Lo harás tú también?, ¿te tocarás conmigo, Daddy? Porque… yo ya estoy comenzando a acariciar mi pollita y se siente tan bien… ─ apreté un poco mi agarre en torno a la corta longitud de mi pollita y comencé a deslizar mi mano hacia arriba y abajo, viéndome un poco limitado por las mallas que me estorbaban en aquel momento. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma un poco pesada por el ascendiente agitar de mi respiración.

─ Oh, Sherlock… ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta cuando te escucho masturbarte? Es lo más sexy del mundo… Y sí, amor… Daddy también va a masturbarse. Daddy va a tocarse contigo… ─ jadeó, dejando escapar un bajo gruñido mientras hacía algo que yo supe de inmediato que tenía que ver con su pantalón y esa lucha interminable y tediosa que era bajarse la bragueta y deshacerse los botones. Sabía que mi amado iba a acompañarme en aquella perversión, y a mí me encantaba porque además de ser algo completamente excitante, era la primera vez en que tendríamos sexo por teléfono. ─ Daddy… hngh… date prisa, Daddy… quiero que te toques conmigo… ─ lo apuré, comenzando a mover mi mano con un ritmo más pronunciado mientras sentía cómo los dedos se me manchaban de pre-semen. El corazón ya me latía desbocado dentro de la jaula de huesos que eran mis costillas, y podía escuchar mis propios gemidos que intentaba a toda costa acallar.

─ Ya, ya, amor… No desesperes, mi vida… sabes que cuando Daddy está caliente se pone muy bruto y es difícil conseguir que saque su polla… Dios, Sherlock… es increíble lo fácil que logras que me ponga como un animal en celo… lo dura que me la pones con sólo un par de palabras, tú, chico sucio… ¿Te gusta tentar a Daddy, no es así?, ¿te gusta volverlo loco con esas mallitas que usas? Porque funciona, amor… Funciona tan bien, que haces que se me nublé todo raciocinio y no quiera hacer más que follarte como un animal… ¿Ese es tu propósito, Sherlock?, ¿poner caliente a Daddy cada que tienes una oportunidad para que después te folle duro?

Dejé escapar otro gemido ante la sucia charla de mi Daddy, sintiendo que las piernas me comenzaban a temblar un poco a causa de la intensa sensación que la sola caricia de mi mano lograba brindarme. Respiré profundamente antes de responder y comencé a decir: ─ Sí… Me gusta tentarte, Daddy… me encanta saber que te excita la ropa que uso para ti… que te excita las cosas que hago o digo… y mi único propósito es ese, hacer que me desees, Daddy… que me desees tanto como yo te deseo. Necesito tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, poder besar tus labios, tocar tu barba y besar tu cuello… Me encanta poder chupártela en cualquier momento, Daddy… Que me tomes por los cabellos y folles mi boca como más te guste… Hngh… me encanta cuando… cuando me tocas, Daddy… cuando me acaricias con tu barba y haces que se me ericé cada vello… Cuando pasas tus manos por mi piel y tus labios… Me vuelves loco cuando me preparas, Daddy… cuando usas tus dedos para expandir mi agujerito y prepararme para metérmela… me encanta… Me encanta sentir cuando te acercas y… y… comienzas a restregar tu polla contra mi agujerito… ─ gemí de nuevo, está vez un poco más alto de lo que debería, pero aquello poco importó pues, mientras comenzaba a escuchar el agitado respirar de mi amado, la voz del profesor en la sala de clases resonó en el lugar. Abrí los ojos de golpe y saqué mi mano de dentro de mis mallas, tirando de mi camisa para lograr cubrir mi erección. ─ Diablos, diablos, diablos… ─ repetí una y otra vez mientras me reacomodaba la ropa lo mejor que podía y escuchaba la voz de mi Daddy completamente confundido.

─ ¿Mi amor? ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? ─ preguntó mientras se removía. Yo intenté normalizar mi respiración y deseando con toda el alma que el calor en mis mejillas se disipase por completo, no podía salir de nuevo con el grupo en aquel estado. ─ Daddy, debo irme… Lo siento, pero… pero aún estoy en el aula de ballet y si… si me atrapan tocándome voy a estar en muchos problemas… Espero que puedas llegar pronto a casa, Daddy… porque te necesito… necesito tenerte cerca y que me hagas tuyo lo antes posible… Debo colgar. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… Te esperaré en casa… ─ y sin poderme darme el lujo de esperar una respuesta, di fin a la llamada y respiré profundamente un par de veces más. Me froté el rostro con la mano, tratando de espabilarme y notando que mi rostro aún estaba inmensamente caliente. No sabía cómo es que iba a salir de esa. Al final, sin poder hacer nada más que enfrentarme a mi destino, salí de los vestidores y me uní al grupo como si en ningún momento me hubiese desaparecido o estado masturbando en los vestidores. Aquello me llenó por completo de vergüenza, pues no había pensado en el horror que habría sido que me encontrasen tocándome, sino que encima era una clase mayormente conformada por mujeres y eso era mucho más vergonzoso. Escuché ligeramente aturdido cómo el profesor indicaba que la clase había terminado y que podíamos irnos por fin. Jamás en mi vida había tomado mis cosas con tanta velocidad. Me colgué el bolso en el hombro y salí casi corriendo del aula, caminando a toda prisa en el pasillo, pues si mi estado de alta excitación no me había privado de ser consciente de todo sonido, la chicharra aún no había sonado, y eso era una buena oportunidad para mí, pues así podría pasar completamente desapercibido con la erección que persistía entre mis piernas. Miré de un lado a otro, esperando tener suerte, hasta que sentí cómo mi celular vibraba en mi mano y me hacía incluso dar un respingo. Caminando un poco más lento mientras veía la pantalla, me encontré con que se trataba de un mensaje de mi Daddy.

// ¿Masturbándote en horas de clases, Sherlock? Que chico tan sucio eres. Daddy va a tener que castigarte en casa. Va a tener que bajarte esas mallitas y darte unas fuertes nalgadas para que entiendas que no debes portarte mal //

Yo abrí los ojos por completo, con las mejillas volviéndoseme a encender de golpe. Sentí que mi pollita dio un respingo y con mi excitación aún por los cielos, me las arreglé para contestarle con otro mensaje. Mi amado quería seguir tentándome aún cuando sabía que estaba en el instituto, pero estaba equivocado si a mí eso me iba a detener, y así se lo hice saber al escribirle:

// ¿De verdad vas a darme nalgadas, Daddy? Yo estaba pensando más en que me hicieras arrodillarme frente a ti, me pusieras un anillo en mi pollita y te la chupase hasta que aprendiese mi lección. Sin poder correrme hasta tener tu permiso… //

Solté una pequeña risita por mis propias palabras y seguí caminando, sólo para que, un instante después, mi teléfono vibrase de nuevo con otro mensaje.

// Tú no eres quien decide qué hago contigo, Sherlock. Recuerda quien es el amo y quien es el sumiso. Tu obedeces, esperas y me ofreces tu culito, eso es todo. No das opiniones a menos que se te permitan, y ahora que me doy cuenta de que después de todo aún no eres un buen sumiso, voy a tener que castigarte metiéndotela sin prepararte y sin dejar que te corras. Pero no voy a usar ningún anillo. Vas a soportarlo porque yo te lo ordeno, ¿entendido? //

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza ante aquella promesa, y con la anticipación acrecentándose en mi ser, logré llegar hasta la puerta del instituto y salir mientras respondía.

// Eso es muy cruel e injusto, Daddy… Sabes que cuando te tengo dentro de mí, con tu polla presionando con brutalidad mi próstata, no hay nada mas que un anillo que impida que me corra en cuestión de minutos y sin necesidad de tocarme… Tendrás que ser más gentil conmigo, Daddy, por favor… //

Ni siquiera el frío que comenzaba a hacer en el exterior logró disminuir mi deseo y ansias por llegar a casa y encontrarme con mi amado o esperarlo. Todas aquellas palabras que prometían una noche en que tomaba mi rol de sumiso, me tenían temblando y con mi pollita aún más dura. Esperaba ya con ansias saber la respuesta de mi amado a aquella suplica de piedad por mis palabras, mientras apresuraba más el paso al cruzar el estacionamiento. A ese paso, con la erección que tenía, iba a necesitar tomar un taxi. Pero entonces, tomándome por completo por sorpresa y haciendo que la sangre se me congelase al instante, me vi de un momento a otro empujado contra un auto. Tardé un momento en procesar lo que pasaba, pero para cuando logré percatarme de ello, me encontraba aprisionado contra el auto por Moran, por quien no me había preocupado un solo segundo, pues estaba seguro de que no había llegado a clases, pero vaya que me había equivocado. Sentí cómo el estómago se me contrajo por la rabia que sentí en aquel momento, una que nunca antes había sentido estando frente a aquel ser despreciable.

─ ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, bailarina? ─ preguntó Moran, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de los míos para evitar que me moviese o intentase huir, a la vez que se inclinaba más cerca de mi rostro. Sentí, con sorpresa, el impulso de escupirle, pero en su lugar y con firmeza, le respondí: ─ Eso es algo que no te importa, idiota ─. Aquello pareció sorprenderlo, pero si fue así, sólo lo mostro por un segundo, pues aunque su rostro había delatado tal cosa, volvió a tensarse y endurecerse, mientras me escupía en palabras: ─ ¿Cómo me has llamado, maricón? ─. Yo tensé la mandíbula y alcé la barbilla, sin mostrar miedo alguno. No supe si fue por lo acelerado de mi corazón y la excitación, pero en aquel momento no tenía miedo, aunque también tenía en cuenta que esta vez sólo estaba Moran frente a mí, sin aquellos dos escombros que de igual manera no servían para nada más que para aplaudir las acciones de Moran. Fuese lo que fuese, no era el momento de buscar la verdadera razón, sino de enfrentarme por fin a Moran y demostrarle que no tenía miedo, así que, con el mismo tono fuerte de voz con que él me había escupido aquellas palabras, le respondí: ─ Te he llamado IDIOTA. ¿Necesitas que te lo deletreé, tan estúpido eres? ─ al decir esas palabras, sentí que la opresión en el pecho me abandonaba por completo, e incluso me permití sonreír de lado por la expresión de rabia que poco a poco se mostraba en el rostro de Moran, pues sabía, y estaba casi seguro de que, de haberlo querido hacer realmente, desde ya me habría golpeado. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue tomarme por la camisa y zarandearme con fuerza contra la puerta del auto, sin causar mayor reacción en mí que un insistente parpadeo por el brusco movimiento mientras me advertía: ─ ¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, asqueroso marica! Podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabría, imbécil. Le haría un gran favor al mundo si elimino a otro maricón de los muchos que hay. ¿Crees que alguien realmente va a extrañar a un maricón que cree que se ve bien _con esas_ _mallitas_ de niña? ─ me preguntó, pero yo, lejos de tener toda intención de ignorarle, me encontré en shock por un momento a causa de sus palabras, esas mismas que, tras haber escuchado y al tener aún tan latente lo ocurrido con mi amado, pude identificar sin dudas como las mismas que había usado el enfermo que me había llamado minutos antes. Sentí que todo me dio vueltas por un momento, pero sin dejarme vencer y decidido con más razón a enfrentarlo con todo lo que tenía, le respondí: ─ No necesito pasarme de listo porque ya lo soy, idiota. ¿Y cuál es tu maldito problema con los homosexuales, ah? ¿Tienes que llamarme como un maldito enfermo y decirme lo que ocultas, que eres tan o más maricón que yo, Moran? ¿Es eso? ¿Tanta rabia te da incluso aceptar lo que eres y por eso me atacas a mí, llamándome maricón? ¡Mírate en un espejo y grítale a tu reflejo que el marica eres tú!

La rabia en los ojos de Moran incrementó de manera increíble, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, pero entonces, mientras yo reía y era soltado de la camisa, Moran exclamó, mientras se movía de manera brusca, llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y llevándola de un solo movimiento al frente de nuevo: ─ ¡¿Crees que esto es un puto juego?! ¡¿CREES QUE LO ES?! ─. Sólo en ese momento fue en el que mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, pues sentí contra mi vientre la presión de un objeto duro. No hacía falta ser inteligente para saber que se trataba de una navaja de esas que, con la sola pulsión de un botón, el filo de la cuchilla saldría. Miré a los ojos a Moran, con el latir de mi corazón volviendo a sonar aturdidor contra mis oídos, hasta los que llegaron de nuevo las palabras de Moran. ─ ¿Ya no te ríes? ¿Sigues creyendo que es un juego? ¿Que no puedo presionar el maldito botón y apuñalarte cuantas veces quiera e incluso abrirte el maldito estómago si me da la maldita gana? ¡¿CREES QUE ES UN JUEGO?! ¡ENTONCES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTO _NO ES UN JUEGO!_ ─. Vi el odio reflejado en los ojos de Moran y en un instante después, mi corazón se detuvo.


	4. ¡Yes, Captain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Let there be porn! xD

**¡Yes, Captain!**

──────── ❖ ────────

 

Por un momento, por un solo instante, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. En ese momento en el que veía todo repudio, odio y coraje de Moran con sólo mirar sus ojos. En ese momento en el que, a lo lejos, escuchaba cómo el claxon de un auto sonaba cuan escandaloso es, seguido de la voz de mi amado al llamarme. Estaba seguro de que mi corazón se había saltado un latido, en ese momento en el que sentía y estaba seguro de que mi vida había acabado, en manos de ese ser asqueroso al que me habría llenado de rabia poder satisfacer con mi muerte. En un principio no pude ser consciente del todo lo que pasaba, pues aún sentía la presión de la navaja contra mi vientre, además de la mirada fría de Moran fija en la mía. Pero no hubo espacio para más dudas cuando una vez más el claxon sonó y junto con él la voz de mi amado.

─ ¡Sherlock, ¿vienes?! ─ insistió, permitiéndome verle de soslayo desde el lugar en el que estaba, aún aprisionado contra el auto, con miedo, pero a la vez con el irrefrenable impulso de querer llorar de alegría pura al ver a mi amado en ese momento. Pero Moran no me permitió mostrar mi dicha en todo su esplendor, pues aunque mi amado estaba presente, presionó el mango del cuchillo contra mi vientre y murmuró: ─ Tienes suerte, maricón… Pero no siempre van a poder salvarte, y cuando estés solo, Sherlock… cuando no haya nadie más, voy a regresar ─ y sin más se apartó. Se guardó la navaja de forma discreta dentro de la chaqueta y yo, tras perder la presión que mantenía mi cuerpo contra el auto, sentí que las piernas se me doblaban y que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Pero, muy para mí sorpresa, sin necesidad de hacer más esfuerzo del necesario, conseguí apartarme y comencé a caminar en dirección al auto de mi amado, que me esperaba con una sonrisa cálida en el interior, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su rostro.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba ya lejos de Moran y más cerca de mi Daddy, me permití dejar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por mis mejillas. Sólo por un instante, pues al llegar al auto, aproveché el momento en el que abría la puerta para enjugarme las lágrimas con el antebrazo y tomar mi lugar en el asiento del acompañante. Sentí el reconfortante peso de la mano de mi Daddy sobre mi muslo, a la vez que me preguntaba: ─ ¿Está todo bien, amor? ─ pero yo no pude responderle más que girándome y besándolo profundamente, con mi mano izquierda aferrada a su camisa y la derecha sobre su barba, permitiéndome acariciarla y mantenerle cerca mientras sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica me recorría al sellar mis labios con los suyos y sentir cómo mi acción era correspondida, aunque un poco indecisa. Rocé con mi pulgar la línea de su barbilla, estremeciéndome por la suavidad de su barba y manteniendo mis ojos cerrados mientras tomaba su labio inferior entre los míos, y por un momento, en ese mismo instante, todo estaba bien.

La sutil caricia de mi amado sobre mi muslo dejó de hacerse sentir y fue solo entonces cuando supe que era momento de romper con la unión de nuestros labios. Me aparté poco a poco, abriendo con lentitud mis ojos para encontrarme con que los de mí amado me miraban fijamente, pero no de una manera ruda, sólo reaccionando naturalmente a mi inesperado beso. Sonreí por el puro hecho de poder hacerlo y le di otro pequeño beso antes de asegurarle: ─ Todo está bien, Daddy… Ahora todo está bien… ─ me acurruqué contra su cuerpo y me abracé a su cintura, de forma que no pudiese dificultarle la tarea de conducir de regreso a casa. Mi excitación se había ido por la basura, y estaba seguro de que también la de mi amado a quien, a pesar de mi duda del cómo es que estaba ahí si me había dicho que estaba en la clínica, estaba más feliz que nunca de ver.

John dejó escapar un suave suspiro y me rodeó con su brazo, acariciando mi hombro mientras comenzaba a conducir. Sentí un gran alivio a medida que nos alejábamos del instituto, pues aunque no estaba a salvo, el día de mañana ya no vería a Moran. El Lunes sería otro tema, pero no tenía porque preocuparme de eso aún. Me comencé a sentir adormilado contra el hombro de mi amado, pensando en dormitar un poco hasta llegar a casa, pero la voz de mi amado volvió a sonar con la pregunta: ─ ¿Quién era ese sujeto, amor? ¿Te estaba molestando?

Yo me tensé un poco, pero no me sorprendió en lo absoluto su pregunta. Sabía que aquel momento no había pasado desapercibido para el estricto escrutinio de mi amado, y aunque sabía que no debía ocultarlo, le terminé por decir: ─ Es sólo un compañero de clases, Daddy… Irene y Molly me han invitado a pedir dulces con ellas mañana, por Halloween, y harán una fiesta en casa de Víctor. Ese tipo, el que estaba conmigo en el estacionamiento, me estaba diciendo que era mejor que fuese a la fiesta que él haría con sus amigos, pero… yo me negué. No quiero saber nada de él, Daddy… ─ en eso sí que no había mentido en lo absoluto. Me sentía mal por mentir a mi amado, más sabiendo que mi propia vida estaba en peligro, pero no quería llevar las cosas a un extremo del que no quería ser parte, ni en el que quería que mi amado se viese involucrado. Daddy pareció tomarse a bien mi respuesta, pues ignoró por completo al sujeto y me preguntó: ─ ¿Ir a pedir dulces? Jajaja vaya… creí que hoy en día ya no se hacía nada de eso. Con tanta tecnología que hay y cosas qué hacer en internet, lo último que me habría esperado es que siguieran con esa costumbre ─ yo me reí por lo bajo por sus palabras, pues me hacía gracia que mi amado creyese que en un par de años, algo que se había hecho por muchos más, simplemente dejase de hacerse.

─ ¿Ya tienes un disfraz, amor? ─ preguntó al detenerse en un alto mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi nuca y acariciaba el comienzo de mi cabello, casi haciendo que me pusiera a ronronear, pero conmigo siendo consciente de que, de hecho, no tenía ningún disfraz para el día de mañana. Hice una mueca, pues estaba prácticamente a horas de volver a encontrarme con Irene y Molly para pedir dulces y yo no tenía un solo disfraz que ponerme. ─ No, Daddy… De hecho, con todo lo que ha pasado, no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en qué quiero usar… Pero no importa, seguro en casa encontraré algo que ponerme ─ aseguré, sin darle realmente mucha importancia al tema. John detuvo sus caricias en mi cabello y apartó su mano, poniendo ambas en el volante y girando en una esquina que no era usual que tomásemos de regreso a casa. Yo fruncí el ceño y me aparté de su costado, mirando a ambos lados de la calle y después a mi amado para preguntarle: ─ ¿A dónde vamos, Daddy? ─. John se giró y me miró, propinándome una gentil caricia en mi mejilla junto con una cálida y divertida sonrisa.

─ No tienes más que ropa llamativa y costosa en casa, amor. Eso no te va a servir para un disfraz a menos que vayas a ponerte una manta encima y simules ser un fantasma. Te voy a comprar un disfraz ─ explicó, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el camino frente a él. Mis labios formaron una pequeña “o” en sorpresa por aquella noticia y sentí que la emoción me inundaba por completo. ─ Pero, Daddy… un disfraz es muy costoso… y no quiero que debas gastar dinero en eso… ─ objeté, aunque la idea me tenía hasta el punto de querer ponerme a rebotar en el asiento como un crío de ocho años. Pero mi Daddy insistió en que lo haría y cuando había insistencia de por medio, a mí no me quedaba nada más que aceptar. Me recosté de nuevo contra su hombro y esperé impaciente hasta que llegásemos a la tienda de disfraces.

Al bajar del auto, me tomó por total sorpresa que mi amado me tomase de la mano y entrásemos juntos a la tienda. Las ocasiones en las que podría lucirme yendo al lado de mi amado y tomados de la mano eran pocas, pero cuando podía hacerlo, no podía evitar que las mejillas se me sonrojasen y me sintiese inmensamente orgulloso de que me viesen con un hombre como mi Daddy, un hombre maduro, refinado y pulcro, además de increíblemente sexy, con sus cabellos platinados, esa barba cobriza y suave, sus manos pequeñas pero fuertes, al igual que su pecho firme y toda su figura autoritaria que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era como el lobo que lidera a la manada, el lobo alfa. Y yo me sentía como un cachorrito a su lado, aprendiendo tantas cosas de él. Era todo un orgullo para mí ser llamado el novio de mi Daddy.

─ Buenas noches, ¿buscan algo en especial? ─ preguntó la dependienta: una chica con un par de años más que yo, de cabellos rubios, mirada azul y tez blanca, pero no tanto como la mía. Se acercó y sonrió como supuse que haría con todos los clientes en aquel lugar, aunque sentí cierta punzada de alerta cuando noté que parecía haberse referido más a mi amado que a ambos. Hice una mueca y, dándome cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo, me aparté de la cabeza aquel tonto sentimiento de repentinos celos. Tomé con mayor firmeza la mano de Daddy y sin poder esperar a que mi amado respondiese siquiera el saludo, respondí: ─ Buenas noches, estoy buscando un disfraz para Halloween, obviamente, pero no quiero cualquier cosa. Quiero algo especial… uhm… ─ entrecerré los ojos y comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, observando que había gran variedad de disfraces, pero ninguno que realmente me llamase la atención. ─… que me haga lucir un poco rudo o terrorífico… ─. Escuché a mi amado reírse por lo bajo y giré mi rostro, completamente sonrojado mientras le daba un suave tirón en la mano y le decía. ─ No te rías… es en serio… ─ hice un pequeño puchero y mi amado me sonrió con suavidad, haciendo el esfuerzo por permanecer serio.

─ Va a ser algo difícil ─ comentó la chica a la vez que soltaba una risa chillona, que no me habría molestado siquiera un poco de no ser porque mi amado volvió a reírse junto con ella. Sentí que la sangre me hirvió y solté la mano de John, y solo en ese momento fue que caí en cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba no me ayudaba en lo absoluto. Seguía con mis mallas y zapatillas de ballet, además de la camisa casi transparente que usaba. Me sentí completamente avergonzado de haber entrado así a aquel lugar, pero ya no podía hacer nada. La chica se puso sería ante la expresión de enojo que yo sabía que estaba mostrando y carraspeó un par de veces para después disculparse al decir: ─ Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Uhm… si quieres algo así, podrías optar por la ropa típica de motociclista. Una chaqueta de cuero, jeans, una camisa sencilla, botas… ─ me sugirió, pero yo no podría tener menos interés por algo así, y al parecer la chica lo notó, pues de inmediato, como si una idea le hubiese llegado de repente, espetó: ─ ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal de Drácula?

─ Yo creo que uno de pirata sería el mejor ─ sugirió John de la nada, atrayendo tanto mi atención como la de la chica, que pareció no comprender en lo absoluto el por qué el disfraz de un pirata podría ser el indicado. ─ Sé que te gustan las películas de piratas, no te alejas un solo segundo de la televisión cuando están las películas esas… ¿cómo es que se llaman? ¿Piratas del Caribe? ─ recordó, mientras se rascaba la barba, como si no estuviese del todo seguro por su respuesta. A mí casi se me cayó la baba al verlo así, recordando por un momento la charla que habíamos tenido por teléfono. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre y cómo mi pollita daba un suave respingo.

─ Ahh… Bueno, en ese caso, tenemos un disfraz de pirata por aquí… ─ murmuró la chica, comenzando a caminar por uno de los amplios pasillos mientras nosotros la seguíamos. Sentí a Daddy querer tomarme de nuevo de la mano, pero yo me giré, le reproché con la mirada y con un puchero aparté la mano. Él, lejos de mostrase molesto por mi acción, sonrió con picardía y sabiendo que con ello me hacía perder la cabeza, se pasó los dedos por su cabello platinado y guio su mirada al frente, pasando de mí por completo. Se adelantó a mi paso y se quedó frente a otro estante en el que había más disfraces y antifaces. ─ Aquí está ─ anunció la chica, acerándose a mí y extendiéndome el disfraz junto con un llamativo sombrero que tenía una pluma de color blanco y adornos dorados. No era exactamente como el de Jack Sparrow, pero por lo menos me gustaba. Lo tomé y tras preguntar si era posible que me lo probase en el lugar, la chica señaló con el dedo en dirección a una puerta negra y yo me encaminé hasta ella.

─ ¡Mary, ven un momento! ─ llamaron de repente, y al ver cómo la chica que antes me había entregado el disfraz se guiaba hacia la otra chica, logré quedarme tranquilo de que la tipa se mantuviese alejada de mi hombre. Me adentré al probador y cerré la puerta tras de mí para comenzar a quitarme las zapatillas y mallas, mismas que dejé detrás de mí en un banquillo. Desdoblé el pantalón y comencé a ponérmelo para después quitarme la camisa. Me quedé un momento así, mirándome al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a mí. Pasé mis dedos por sobre mi vientre, en la zona en la que antes había sentido cómo la navaja de Moran había estado a punto me atravesarme la piel. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y por un momento quise aprovechar para dejar salir lo que había reprimido en ese momento en el que me acercaba al auto de mi amado, pero no había tiempo para eso. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí con el disfraz y volver a casa. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No quería pensar siquiera en las palabras de Moran. Tomé la camisa algo holgada y con holanes al frente y me la puse, pero al notar que me quedaba demasiado holgada, decidí preguntar a la chica, o Mary, como fuese que se llamase, si es que contaba con otra camisa quizá un poco más pequeña. Me acerqué a la puerta y abriéndola sólo lo necesario para poder asomarme, me encontré con el descaro puro de mi amado acariciándose la barba y sonriéndole a Mary de esa forma que yo sabía de sobra que hacía cuando coqueteaba. Tensé la mandíbula y pensé en salir con lo que llevaba puesto y reclamarle a John, pero entonces vi cómo guiaba su mirada hacia mí y su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No supe si enojarme más por ello o no, pero decidido a jugar su juego lo llamé.

─ ¡¡Daddy, ¿podrías ayudarme?!! ─ exclamé, sin importarme que las personas dentro de la tiendo volteasen directamente en dirección a donde yo me encontraba. Lo único que realmente me importó, fue ver el rostro desencajado de Mary cuando me escuchó llamar a mi amado así, quien ahora con una sonrisa ladina, le dijo algo a Mary y se encaminó hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me estremecí por completo cuando lo vi acercarse, con el paso firme y decidido, con la mirada fija en mí y permitiéndome ver cómo sus pupilas comenzaban poco a poco a dilatarse. En ese momento no pude evitar recordarme el por qué es que era mi lobo alfa. Retrocedí y abrí más la puerta, teniendo la camisa con los botones deshechos, sin importar que me mirasen. Vi a mi amado relamerse y tan pronto como lo tuve al alcance, lo tiré de la chaqueta y metí junto conmigo al probador. Aferré mis manos a sus hombros y en segundos se encontraba contra la pared, con nuestros labios uniéndose con fiereza y pasión contenida. John filtró sus manos dentro de mi camisa y las posó en mi cadera, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo y haciéndome sentir cómo enterraba sus dedos en mi piel.

Gemí contra sus labios, a la vez que me tomaba el atrevimiento de morder su labio inferior y deslizar mis manos en sus hombros hasta su cuello, sintiendo en mis dedos el comienzo de esa suave barba que recubría su nuez de adán. Mi pollita dio un respingo en los confines de mi ropa interior cuando me froté sin descaro contra la cintura de mi amado, quien en respuesta empujó sus caderas y me dejó en claro de la manera más explícitamente posible que su polla estaba también poniéndose gloriosamente dura. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, empujando un poco mi pelvis contra el cuerpo de mi amado para conseguir mayor fricción, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, John gruñó contra mis labios y, encajando más sus dedos a la piel de mi cintura hasta hacerme sentir un poco de dolor, intercambió nuestras posiciones y me aprisionó contra la pared con fuerza, empujando su pelvis contra mi muslo para enterrarme su falo enhiesto. Yo gemí de forma queda contra sus labios, aferrando mi mano izquierda a su chaqueta y la derecha deslizándola hasta su cabello platinado, donde enredé mis dedos al momento en el que sentía cómo John deslizaba sus manos hasta mis glúteos y los apretaba con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de nuevo y aprovechando aquello para filtrar su lengua dentro de mi boca, profanándola y dando inicio a esa danza pasional al entrelazarse con mi lengua en un beso ardiente.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Daddy en un lugar público, Sherlock?, ¿cuántas? ─ preguntó tras prohibirme del contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, dejándome con la respiración agitada y sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello, besando cada punto sensible que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía y rasgando superficialmente la piel de mi garganta con sus dientes para después lamerme. Sabía por qué me preguntaba tal cosa, por qué su molestia. No era el problema de llamarle de una forma tan íntima fuera de casa, sino porque bajo ninguna circunstancia le gustaba que el mundo supiese la clase de hombre que era, esos deseos culposos que a mí me abrasaban el cuerpo como nada más. Mi amado no quería que nadie supiese de lo mucho que le gustaba follarme, de lo loco que le volvía el tener a un amante de menor edad a quien podía follarse como más le placiese. Oh, yo lo sabía de sobra. Reí para mis adentros por aquello y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza cuando lo sentí succionar justo debajo de mi oreja, lamiendo y mordiendo. Aferré con mayor firmeza mis dedos a su cabello, empujándole solo un poco contra mi cuello para sentir más de esa suave caricia que su barba me brindaba, a la vez que respondía a sus preguntas.

─ Me lo… me lo has dicho muchas veces, Daddy… todo el tiempo… ngh… y jamás lo hago, pero es que ahora… Dios… ─ deslicé mi mano de su hombro entre nuestros cuerpos y froté su polla dura y caliente por sobre el pantalón mientras le escuchaba gruñir contra mi clavícula y le decía: ─… ahora lo digo porque quiero que… hngh… quiero que sepan que eres mío, Daddy… que sólo a mí me follas… que sólo yo puedo presumir de lo bien que se siente tu polla perforando mi agujerito… de lo delicioso que es que me montes como el lobo en celo que eres, Daddy… ─ lo escuché proferir un ronco bramido y enterrarme los dedos en los glúteos, empujando su cintura contra mi cuerpo y su polla conta mi mano, a lo que yo respondí al contornear la longitud de su falo cubierto y frotándolo. ─ Quiero que me la metas, Daddy… que me demuestres que eres sólo mío… ahh… ─ gemí quedamente cuando apartó una de sus manos de mi glúteo y recorrió la camisa para dejar al descubierto mi pezón, mismo que no demoró un solo segundo en estimular con su lengua, contorneando mis aureolas y dando obscenos lengüetazos a mi pezón, haciendo que me estremeciera ante el contraste del ardor de mi piel y la frialdad de su saliva. ─ ¡Ngh-ahh! ─ chillé tras una suave mordida a mi sensible pezón que se había endurecido ya, sin parar con ese cosquilleo que la hábil lengua de mi amado me brindaba. Ejercí mayor presión con mi mano sobre su polla, excitándome cada vez más y más por sus gruñidos ásperos y roncos, hasta que se apartó de golpe de contra mi pecho completamente agitado y con el rastro húmedo de su saliva enfriándose en él. Me miró intensamente, perforándome el alma con la profundidad de sus ojos, de los cuales la lujuria poco a poco absorbía su color, remplazándolo con su negrura.  

─ ¿Eso es lo único que quieres no es así? ─ preguntó, deslizando la mano que tenía sobre mi pecho hasta mi cuello, presionándome con suavidad pero con firmeza contra la pared, sabiendo yo de sobra que la única intensión de eso, era para sentir mi pulso acelerado, pues una vez que lo hizo, movió de nuevo su mano hasta colocarla en mi mejilla, contorneando mis labios con su pulgar que me hacía sentir un excitante e intenso cosquilleo. Sonreí de forma ladina, mirándolo con picardía y saqué mi lengüita, lamiendo la punta de su pulgar para después apartar mi otra mano de su hombro y tomar la suya por la muñeca, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras empujaba poco a poco su dedo entre mis labios, rozándolo con suavidad al usar mis dientes y ejerciendo un poco de succión. Cerré los ojos, embelesado en la tarea de simular una felación mientras los frotes de mi mano en su verga enhiesta se hacían más pronunciados. No sabía qué expresión tendría mi amado ante mis acciones, pero con el simple hecho de escuchar cómo su respiración era profunda y pausada, me daba cuenta de lo mucho de lo disfrutaba, y en el cómo participaba al empujar su pulgar dentro de mi boca y presionarlo con suavidad sobre mi lengua. Sólo mi amado sabía lo mucho que me gustaba tentarlo, pero tenía un límite, y así me lo hizo saber cuando sacó su pulgar de mi boca y guio su mano en mi mejilla hasta mis cabellos, enredando sus dedos con fuerza en él para tirar y hacer que echase mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás, profiriendo un suave chillido. Lo miré con la misma intensidad con la que él me observaba, mostrándole mi sumisión a sus deseos, pero también esa picardía de la que me gustaba hacer alarde todo el tiempo.

─ No puedes estar un solo segundo sin tener algo en la boca, ¿no es así, Sherlock? Siempre tienes que tener algo entre tus labios y chuparlo… todo el tiempo… ─ murmuró con un tono de voz oscuro que me erizó cada vello en la piel, a la vez que usaba su otra mano para tomar la mía sobre su entrepierna, mientras decía: ─ ¿Sientes lo dura que se me ha puesto, amor?… ¿lo sientes? ─ asentí lo mucho que el firme agarre en mis cabellos me lo permitió, devorándole con la mirada y relamiéndome como un vicioso. ─ Bien… pero no es suficiente con que lo sientas con tu mano, Sherlock… ¿Quieres tener algo en la boca?, pues ahora mismo te la vas a llenar… ─ le dio un último tirón a mis cabellos mientras bramaba: ─ ¡De rodillas! ¡Rápido! ¡Vas a sacarme la polla y te la vas a tragar toda, ¿entendiste?! ─ demandó a la vez que soltaba mis cabellos y apartaba con brusquedad mi mano de su entrepierna y retrocedía lo justo para dejarme espacio entre su cuerpo y la pared.

─ Sí, Daddy… ─ murmuré, comenzando a arrodillarme frente a él, pero al momento en el que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, sentí su mano de nuevo en mi cabello y otro tirón, para después escucharle exclamar: ─ ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─ me fulminó con la mirada mientras mantenía mi rostro en alto gracias a su agarre en mis cabellos, esperando a mi respuesta. Mi cuerpo tembló por completo y sentí que mi pollita daba un respingo en los confines de mi ropa interior, ya imposiblemente dura y necesitada de un poco de atención. Sabía lo que mi amado demandaba en ese momento y, con un bajo ronroneo, respondí: ─ Sí, Capitán… ─ pero en lugar de ganarme su aprobación, lo que recibí fue el ardor en mi cuero cabelludo a causa de la tensión de su agarre en mi cabello. ─ Sí Capitán, ¿qué? ─ demandó con la voz ronca.

─ ¡Sí, Capitán, voy a tragarme toda su polla! ─ exclamé en respuesta, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se me encendían con el más intenso carmín, con el calor extendiéndose hasta mis orejas y mi pecho al descubierto y agitado. Mi amado soltó mis cabellos y dejó sus manos a sus costados, sin dejar de mirarme y empujando su cadera hasta el punto en el que podía sentir el calor de su polla contra mi rostro. Yo tampoco dejé de mirarle, y sin esperar a que me repitiese lo que tenía que hacer, llevé mis manos a los botones de su pantalón, mismos que deshice con un rápido movimiento, igual que su bragueta. Hundí mis dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón y ropa interior, bajándolos con lentitud para tentarle aún más, hasta que pude observar, con la boca haciéndoseme agua, cómo el dorado de su vello púbico comenzaba a mostrarse, al igual que la curvatura de su falo aún contenido por la ropa interior. Sin esperar más, di un tirón a la ropa que quedó en torno a sus muslos y su polla se agitó obscena frente a mi rostro, alzándose de la manera más vulgar y deliciosa que pudiese imaginar. Me perdí un instante en el insistente palpitar de su longitud y grosor, de sus venas sobresaliendo y el prepucio aun cubriendo casi en su totalidad el hinchado glande. Me relamí de puro gusto y, mientras me alzaba un poco sobre mis rodillas, me acerqué más y pasé mi lengua desde sus testículos pesador y calientes, su venosa y palpitante longitud, hasta su glande cubierto, donde tomé entre mis labios su prepucio y lo acaricié gentilmente con la punta de mi lengua, escuchando a mi Capitán dejar escapar un largo suspiro de placer. Posé mis manos en sus muslos de acero, firmes y tensos bajo mi agarre para después comenzar a subirla, ejerciendo presión en los puntos exactos en los que sabía que haría que se tensaran aún más.

Aferré con firmeza mi mano derecha a la mitad de la longitud de su falo y, recubriendo su glande con mi boca, presioné suavemente mis labios por debajo de la corona aun cubierta y comencé a deslizar su polla dentro de mi boca, a la vez que con mi mano tiraba lentamente hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo su prepucio se retraía dentro de mi boca y dejaba al descubierto su glande para mi viciosa lengua, que sin esperar un solo segundo comencé a pasar por la hendidura en su glande, recolectando con ella ese delicioso rocío que goteaba ya de mi amado. Lo sentí estremecerse e, incitado por eso, comencé a acariciar su longitud y grosor con mi mano, moviendo con lentitud mi cabeza para después soltarle y, teniendo su glande al descubierto, comenzar a darle pequeñas lamidas a su frenillo y ladeando un poco mi cabeza para lamer en torno a su corona, estando atento a sus reacciones y mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que el cosquilleo en mi vientre se hacía más intenso por la insistencia con la que no paraba de mirarme. Moví de nuevo mi mano, más de la mitad hacia arriba y recubrí su glande con su prepucio, para después ceñir de nuevo mis labios a su glande y retraerlo por completo dentro de mi boca, esta vez comenzando ya con un suave vaivén de mis labios en la longitud de su falo, subiendo y bajando al mismo ritmo que mi mano, misma que después aferré a la base de su polla y dejé quieta, manteniendo su verga completamente recta y tragando más de ella, sintiendo cómo se abría paso entre mi lengua y mi paladar, dejando a su paso un rastro ardiente hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo se agitó por un instante a causa de una arcada que me hizo guiar los ojos hacia arriba y sentir el impulso de apartarme, pero mi amado no me permitió hacerlo, ya que me tomó por la nuca y me mantuvo en mi lugar, empujándome más contra su polla hasta el punto en el que mis labios topaban contra el dorso de mi mano en la base de su polla y podía sentir un suave cosquilleo en mi nariz por su vello púbico, en el mismo en el que podía olfatear ese esencia viril y almizclada que me alteraba las hormonas, junto a ese sutil y exquisito olor a sudor limpio y jabón.

─ Eso es, Sherlock… trágatela toda… trágate toda mi polla como el buen chico que eres… Dios… puedo sentir cómo se contrae tu garganta, Sherlock… y el sonido de tus arcadas, haciendo que mi polla vibre… Respira por la nariz, amor… eso es... hazlo porque no voy a tener piedad, Sherlock… hazlo porque una vez que comience a follar tu boca, no me voy a detener… ─ jadeó con voz ronca, poniendo su otra mano en mi cabello y afianzando su agarre en mi nuca. Sentí cómo la boca se me llenaba de saliva y mis ojos escocían a causa de las arcadas, además del sonido de las mismas llegando a mis oídos, con mi cuerpo dando respingos a cada momento mientras aferraba ya ambas manos a sus muslos, enterrando mis uñas en sus muslos tensos y firmes. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se me escurrían por las comisuras de los ojos y al intentar tragar, mi garganta se encontraba totalmente obstruida por su falo. Intenté respirar con la nariz, pero al notar que no me era del todo fácil, mi amado comenzó a retroceder, sacando su polla de mi boca sólo hasta la mitad, dejándome llenar mis pulmones de aire y sentir cómo la saliva se me escurría por la comisura de la boca. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y, sin mayor advertencia, volvió a empujar su falo dentro de mi boca, atravesándola con brutalidad y haciéndome gemir de puro gusto, con mis ojos firmes en los suyos, pero seguramente hechos un desastre con rastros de un par de lágrimas.

─ Guh-guh-guh- ─ expresé entre arcadas, con el sonido obsceno de la acumulación de saliva y pre-semen en mi boca, que resonaba en el probador tras cada embestida de mi amado, golpeando la parte trasera de mi garganta con su glande y arrastrando su longitud venosa sobre mi lengua, con ese exquisito peso en ella que me hacía gemir de puro gusto. Mi amado bramaba como loco por sobre mi cabeza, con el rostro rojo a causa del esfuerzo y su respiración agitada hasta niveles que no era capaz de medir. Sentía sus testículos golpeando mi barbilla, dejando hilos pegajosos de mi propia saliva y su pre-semen, mismo que comenzaba ya a chorrear por mi garganta que se abultaba hasta donde mi amado empujaba su verga. Siendo ya capaz de eliminar las arcadas casi en su totalidad, comencé a ahuecar mis mejillas y succionar en torno a su falo, aferrando de nuevo mi mano a la base de su polla y masturbarlo al brutal ritmo que había fijado ya mi amado, completamente perdido en la acción de solo follar mi boca a su gusto.

─ Mmmh… esto es lo que querías, ¿cierto, Sherlock? Hmmm… ¿tener la boca llena de mi polla? Dios… si tan sólo pudieses mirarte, amor… con mi polla entrando y saliendo de tu boquita, expandiendo tus labios enrojecidos y lloriqueando por las arcadas… joder… tu rostro es toda una obra de arte blasfema ahora mismo, Sherlock… no pares de succionar… eso es… trágala toda… hmm… Dios… tu boca es casi tan estrecha como tu culito, amor… como ese agujerito fruncido que ya debe estar palpitando ansioso porque le meta mi verga… ¿no es así, mi dulce chico?, ¿no es así, Sherlock? ─ preguntó agitado y acentuando sus palabras con cada embestida, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empujaba sus caderas con tal violencia, que hacía que por poco perdiese yo el equilibrio y terminase sentándome forzosamente sombre mis tobillos. Tiró de mis cabellos, haciéndome gimotear y recordándome que esperaba mi respuesta.

─ Mmh-hmm… ─ ronroneé, estimulando con ello más su polla, que sentía que se hinchaba más y más en mi boca completamente abusada, pero llegó el momento en que no pude más y comencé a empujarle con mi mano sobre su muslo. Mi amado dio otra embestida más y sacó su polla, permitiéndome ver cómo un hilo de saliva y pre-semen mantenía mis labios conectados a su brilloso y rojizo glande. Yo tosí un poco, pero seguí mirándole desde el suelo, completamente embelesado por su imagen autoritaria frente a mí. Me relamí los labios de manera obscena y tragué el resto de su pre-semen en mi boca. Quise permitirme respirar de nuevo con un poco de tranquilidad, pero mi amado no me dio un solo segundo para ello, pues al instante, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba al suelo, me demandó con voz ronca: ─ ¡Levántate y bájate el pantalón! Quiero que le enseñes a tu Capitán lo que es suyo ─ tomó el banquillo donde había dejado mi ropa de la clase de ballet y lo colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, sin al parecer importarle siquiera un poco el ruido que hizo al arrastrarlo. Yo me levanté, sintiéndome mareado por la alta excitación que albergaba ya en mí. Me bajé el pantalón del disfraz hasta quitármelo, notando que mi pollita se encontraba dolorosamente dura y goteando copiosamente mi propio pre-semen. Estaba presionada contra mi vientre y quise masturbarme un poco para aligerar la presión, pero mi amado volvió a demandarme: ─ ¡Muévete! Vas a inclinarte sobre el banquillo, vas a sacar tu apretado culito para que me lo folle como más me plazca y no vas a dejar de mirarme un solo segundo en el espejo, ¿entendiste? Si me percato de que apartas la mirada un solo segundo… ─ murmuró, bajando la mirada y fijándola en mi pollita con el prepucio ya completamente retraído para después sonreír de lado ─… voy a apretar la base de tu pollita y no te vas a correr hasta la próxima vez que yo quiera, ¿entendido? ─ preguntó, haciéndose a un lado y señalando el banquillo frente al espejo.

Yo lo miré con la lujuria avivada en mí, con ese ardor pasional incrementando de manera violenta en mi interior a causa de sus palabras. No había forma alguna de explicar lo mucho que amaba que mi Capitán se comportase así conmigo, que me usase para su propio placer y dejase escapar a ese animal en celo que rugía con desesperación por saciar sus más primitivos instintos. Le miré directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa coqueta, le respondí: ─ Sí, Capitán… ─ y así, completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, con mi pollita mostrándose orgullosa con su fuerte tono rosado haciendo contraste con la palidez de mi piel, me acerqué hasta el banquillo e incliné mi pecho y parte de mi vientre sobre él, agradeciendo que fuese lo suficientemente alto como para poder tener mi culito a la altura exacta, o eso creí hasta que mi amado, tomándome por completa sorpresa, me propinó un fuerte azote que hizo que mis nalguitas se agitasen y la sensación de ardor en mi piel me recorriese por completo. ─ ¡Hngh, Capitán! ─ chillé tras haber dado un respingo y pudiendo escuchar aún en mis oídos el sonido de aquel azote al colisionar contra mi piel que sabía que ya debía comenzar a enrojecerse, además de presentar esa inconfundible sensación de un palpitar.

─ ¡He dicho que alces el culo y lo saques! ─ exclamó John, antes de propinarme otro azote en mi glúteo izquierdo. Yo proferí otro chillido y enterré mis uñas en la madera gastada del banquillo, con el corazón latiéndome al borde del infarto. ─ L-Lo siento, Capitán… ─ murmuré, juntando sólo un poco más mis piernas para así alzar más mi culito y empujarme hacia atrás para mostrar a mi amado mi agujerito ya ansioso por ser perforado. Miré a mi amado por sobre mi hombro, queriendo bañarme en la imagen de su rostro al verme completamente ofrecido a él, pero en lugar de eso, otra nalgada sonora me fue dada, junto con la exclamación: ─ ¡La mirada al frente, Sherlock, no te lo voy a volver a repetir! ─. Acallando mi propio chillido al morderme los labios, miré al frente, observando cómo mi amado se terminaba de abrir la camisa y me dejaba apreciar su pecho agitado en todo su esplendor, con cada músculo exquisitamente definido y esos vellos dorados que adornaban su pecho firme, mismo que no me cansaba de arañar y marcar cuando mi Daddy me dejaba cabalgar su falo hasta alcanzar el clímax sin siquiera tocar mi pollita, misma que se agitó en ese momento ante aquel recuerdo. Me reacomodé en el banquillo, preguntándome por un instante el por qué es que mi amado me había indicado tal cosa, pero no me hizo falta indagar mucho en mis recuerdos como para saber el por qué de aquella acción. Mi amado y yo no acostumbrábamos a follar de pie, y las últimas dos y únicas ocasiones en las que lo habíamos hecho, poco había faltado para que yo terminase en el suelo, de no ser porque mi amado lograba sujetarme con sus fuertes brazos y mantenerme de pie, mientras sentía cómo su lechita se escurría de mi agujerito deliciosamente abusado. Sentí una súbita sensación de calidez de mi vientre ante aquel detalle cuidadoso de mi amado, pues sabía que aún siendo una bestia en celo, John se preocupaba primeramente por mi bien antes de follarme como si no hubiese un mañana.

─ Dios, Sherlock… me encanta verte así, ¿sabes? ─ comentó a mis espaldas, mientras yo le veía en el espejo acercarse, con su mano izquierda empuñado el grosor de su falo y acariciando su palpitante longitud, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblase por la anticipación de ser por fin reclamado y marcado por mi amado. ─ Me encanta cuando no tienes una sola pizca de vergüenza al mostrarle tu agujerito a tu Capitán… ofreciéndote como una gatita en celo que necesita que se la metan desesperadamente o comenzará a chillar… ─ acortó la distancia entre nosotros y pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel contra mi culito, escuchando como una melodía en mis oídos el obsceno y exquisito sonido de su mano moviéndose en todo su ensalivado falo. Posó su mano derecha sobre mi glúteo aún dolorido y lo masajeó un instante, apretujándolo después con fuerza. ─ Eres el pecado puro, Sherlock… un íncubo que me tiene completamente perdido en tus venenosos encantos… ─ murmuró, mientras yo le observaba con su mirada fija en mi agujerito, mismo que sentía estirarse un poco cuando mi Capitán apretujaba mi glúteo con fuerza. Yo estaba ya ansioso por tenerlo, pero debía ser paciente. En momentos como aquel, en el que mi amado no era más mi Daddy, sino el Capitán, sabía yo que disfrutaba mucho de tentarme y llevarme hasta el limite para que le rogase y por fin follarme, pero aún así no veía el momento de poder rogarle por abusar de mi agujerito, por perforarme sin piedad e inundar mis entrañas con su ardiente y espesa lechita.

La caricia de sus dedos en la parte interna de mis glúteos me sacó de mis pensamientos desesperados, pues pude sentir cómo mi amado contorneaba mi agujerito con la yema de sus dedos, obligándome a contraerlo sin poder evitarlo. Intenté empujarme un poco contra sus dedos, pero mi amado pareció notarlo, y al Capitán no le gustaba que me mostrase impaciente. Chasqueó la lengua de manera desaprobatoria y se rió por lo bajo, áspero y ronco, causando en mí la sensación de una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome el cuerpo entero. ─ ¿De verdad crees que mereces mi polla, Sherlock?, ¿Que de verdad debería metértela después de lo mal que te has portado?, ¿de lo desobediente que has sido? ─ preguntó con un tono de mofa más que notorio. Yo tuve que reprimir el impulso de gruñir en respuesta, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier tipo de sonido, mi amado volvió a hacerse escuchar, diciendo: ─ Sabes que podría hacer que te corras sólo usando mis dedos, ¿no es así, amor? ─ me preguntó mientras, para mi mayor sufrimiento, se llevaba los dedos a la boca y los llenaba de saliva, volviendo a acercarlos a mi agujerito que se contrajo por sí solo al sentir la frialdad de la saliva que comenzó a ser esparcida en él. ─ Te he hecho una pregunta, Sherlock… ─ murmuró con voz autoritaria, haciendo que espabilase al instante y respondiese lo antes posible: ─ S-Sí, Capitán… sé… sé que puede hacer que me corra usando sólo sus dedos, pero… pero no lo hará ahora, ¿no es así, Capitán? N-No va a hacer que me corra sólo usando sus dedos, ¿cierto? ─ pregunté con la necesidad de ser follado en toda la extensión de la palabra y correrme con su verga dentro de mí, carcomiéndome por completo. Vi a mi amado sonreír de forma ladina y sentí que el estómago se me contrajo.

─ Dad-¡ahhh! ─ chillé sonoramente cuando sentí que dos de sus dedos se hundían por completo en mi interior, sin permitirme acostumbrarme un solo segundo a la brutal intromisión, que hizo que contrajese mi agujerito en torno a sus dedos y aferrase los propios a la madera del banquillo, que chirreó ante el poco sutil empuje obligado de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté plantar correctamente mis pies descalzos en el suelo, pero no tuve oportunidad alguna, pues mi amado, con toda la intención de volverme loco, comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de mi agujerito con un ritmo rápido y profundo, haciéndome sentir sus nudillos contra mis glúteos al hundir sus dedos por completo en mí. ─ ¡Hmm-ahhh, Capitán! ¡Por favor! ─ chillé, luchando por mantener el equilibrio en el banquillo mientas sus dedos se hundían una y otra vez en mi agujerito, haciendo que mis nalgas se agitasen y en todo mi cuerpo se tensase toda terminación nerviosa ante la cercanía de los dedos de mi amado contra mi próstata. Me quedaba ya claro que aquel era el momento de rogar por lo que quería, pero mi respiración estaba tan agitada y de mis labios no emergían más que gemidos, y por ello no podía pensar siquiera en poder hablar, sólo teniendo que limitarme a temblar como una hoja de papel sobre el banquillo, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del fuerte estímulo, y observando con dificultad cómo mi amado había dejado de tocarse y posaba su mano izquierda en mi espalda baja, a la vez que movía su mano derecha en otro ángulo que, tras permitirle mayor profundidad a sus dedos, terminó por encontrar sin problema alguno mi próstata y hacerme chillar: ─ ¡Hngh, Capitán! ¡Dios! ¡Ah-ah-ah! ─ cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que todo mi interior se contraía y las piernas me temblaban, manteniéndome sólo de pie gracias al banquillo.

Escuché la risa ronca y oscura de mi amado a mis espaldas y el vello de la nuca se me erizó, a la vez que sentía cómo mi pollita chorreaba copiosamente y mis gemidos se hacían más agudos y sonoros. Sentía que estaba ya peligrosamente cerca de mi orgasmo, lo cual me causó una gran frustración, pues esa no era la manera en la que quería correrme, no quería tener un orgasmo, aunque intenso, sólo siendo follando por los dedos de mi amado, quería su polla, la necesitaba con tanta desesperación que, haciendo un esfuerzo extra por tomar algo de aire y recuperar un poco de conciencia, terminé por gimotear: ─ Capitán… ngh… Capitán, por favor… n-necesito su polla dentro de mí… no… ¡UNGH!... no quiero correrme con sólo sus dedos, por favor… ¡Capitán! ─ un gimoteo aún más sonoro llenó el probador, para después dejar de sonar y permitirme escuchar a mi amado al decir: ─ ¿De verdad la quieres, Sherlock?, ¿de verdad quieres la polla del Capitán dentro de ti?, ¿en serio? ─ se mofó, haciendo que yo, lejos de enojarme, profiriese otro chillido de desesperación. ─ Demuéstrame cuánto quieres mi polla en tu agujerito, Sherlock… ¡Dímelo, convénceme de que te folle y haga que te corras mientras te empalo! ─ demandó, aumentado ya de manera tortuosa sus estímulos en mi próstata y haciendo que los ojos me rodasen hacia arriba, completamente ya al filo del orgasmo, pero pudiendo, con un hilo de voz, suplicar: ─ Capitán… ¡mmh-ahh!... por favor… métamela… por favor… hngh… no soportaré más, por favor… Necesito… necesito correrme, pero… pero no así… no con sus dedos… quiero ¡¡ahhh!!... quiero que sea con su polla… con su polla dilatando mí agujerito y empalándome en ella, por favor… ¡Capitán!... necesito correrme y sentir cómo me llena con su lechita… y… y… chorrea de mi agujerito… ¡hngh-ahhh! ¡Por favor, métamela ya! ─ supliqué con ya un par de lágrimas de pura frustración y contención deslizándose por mis mejillas que ardían aún a causa de mi excitación.

─ Bueno… ya que me lo pides tan educadamente, mi amor… ─ murmuró mi amado con la voz más áspera, sacando al instante sus dedos en mi interior que se contrajo al instante de aquella perdida, y con mis piernas dando una última sacudida débil. ─ ¡Ungh! ─ chillé de forma temblorosa ante el momentáneo fin de mi tortura prostática, pero tal como dije, fue sólo por un momento, pues sin que pudiese siquiera volver a retomar un lugar seguro en el banquillo, mi amado enterró sus dedos en mi cintura y, con un esfuerzo descomunal, logré ver con los ojos entrecerrados cómo empuñaba su polla y la acercaba a mí, acariciando mi agujerito con más tentación. ─ ¡HNGH-CAPITÁN! ─ chillé con un hilo de voz al sentir cómo mi agujerito se dilataba sin piedad alguna al recibir el falo de mi amado en mi interior, llenándome por completo hasta el punto de sentir sus testículos golpear con fuerza contra mi perineo, seguido de la súbita sensación de sofoco que me hizo dejar escapar un gimoteo estrangulado que sólo fue opacado por el sonoro chirrear del banquillo ante la brutal embestida de mi amado, quien bramó a mis espaldas como el animal en celo que era. Enterró sus garras en mis caderas y tiró de mi cuerpo al límite contra su falo, perforándome sin un segundo pensamiento, empalándome en su polla enhiesta que estimulaba de la forma más exquisita mis paredes internas, mientras ceñía sin poder evitarlo mi agujerito a la base hinchada de la polla de mi amado.

─ ¡Dios, Sherlock! Hmmm… estás tan… tan estrecho, mi amor… Me encanta cómo… cómo te tragas toda mi polla con ese agujerito enrojecido, Sherlock… Dios… ¿te gusta, amor?, ¿te gusta cómo tu Capitán te la mete y apacigua ese ardor en tus paredes internas, mi dulce ángel? ─ me preguntó entre bramidos, aferrándose a mis caderas hasta el punto de causarme dolor, mismo que era ya para mí un estímulo más que me llevaba directamente y sin piedad hasta el abismo de mi orgasmo. ─ ¡S-Sí, Capitán! Me encanta… me encanta cómo me la mete… cómo folla mi agujerito necesitado… cómo… ngh… ¡Dios!... cómo me empala en su falo y estrella sus testículos contra mi piel… ¡Ungh! ¡Deme más duro, Capitán, por favor! ¡Úseme! ¡Usa mi culito, Daddy! ¡Abusa de mi agujerito hasta que no pueda más! ¡Ah-ahhh! ¡Daddy, por favor! ─ rogué entre sonoros gemidos, mismos que eran opacados totalmente por el obsceno sonido de nuestras pieles al colisionar entre sí, con mis glúteos dando una y otra vez contra la pelvis de mi amado que no paraba de bramar su placer desbocado al igual que el mío.

─ ¡Oh sí, voy a usarte como yo quiera, Sherlock, voy a darte tan duro que te dolerá por días! ─ exclamó, chocando con mayor violencia su pelvis contra mis glúteos y expandiendo mi agujerito de manera brutal y arrebatada, como el animal en celo que era. Lo sentí inclinarse sobre mí por un instante, sólo para después sentir cómo aferraba su mano derecha a mi hombro y con la otra me tomaba por el brazo, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia atrás para empalarme con mayor fuerza. ─ ¡UNGH, CAPITÁN! ─ chillé a todo pulmón, con mi cuerpo arqueado sobre el banquillo que tras dar un último chirrido, terminó contra la pared y yo con mi rostro contra el espejo, con el agitar y ardor de mis jadeos empañándolo y logrando sólo ver con dificultad cómo el pecho de mi amado estaba completamente agitado, con su cabello cano cayendo sobre su frente perlada en sudor al igual que su cuerpo. Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse erráticas, pero con cada una dando contra mi próstata y haciendo que las corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo se intensificasen aún más, hasta que, con un par de embestidas brutales más, todo el placer acumulado en mí terminó por dinamitarse y dar como resultado un intenso orgasmo que me nubló la mente por completo, con miles de estrellas estallando tras mis parpados mientras sentía, junto al agitar violento de mi cuerpo, cómo mi pollita, sin haber sido tocada, expulsaba mis largos listones de semen contra la parte baja del espejo y en el suelo. Las contracciones de todo mi ser se intensificaron hasta el limite y sentí cómo mi agujerito se contraía de manera dolorosa en torno al falo de mi amado que, con un par de embestidas más y bramando como un animal al enterrarme sus dedos en mi hombro y empalarme una última vez, inundó mi ser con su caliente, abundante y espesa lechita, misma que con deleite y mientras navegaba entre las olas de mi propio orgasmo, pude sentir cómo se escurría fuera de mi agujerito y chorreaba por mi perineo y mis testículos, haciendo de mí un auténtico desastre. Sentí una última oleada de placer y sin poder más, me dejé caer completamente laxo sobre el banquillo, con mi amado aún gruñendo agitado hasta terminar sobre mí, respirando su ardiente aliento contra mi nuca y haciéndome estremecer por la caricia de su barba en mi espalda.

─ Dios, Sherlock… te amo… te amo… ─ jadeó, besando mi nuca, parte de mi espalda y hombro derecho. Me miró en el reflejo del espejo y yo le dediqué una muy cansada pero satisfecha sonrisa, para después decirle: ─ Yo también te amo, Daddy… te amo, te amo, te amo… y me ha quedado claro que eres completamente mío y de nadie más… ─ dejé escapar un prolongado suspiro y mi amado rió por lo bajo, descansando un poco más sobre mi antes de apartarse con cuidado y salir de mí con la misma precaución. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando sentí cómo más de su lechita se desbordaba fuera de mí. Estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, pero tenía la más tonta y satisfecha sonrisa surcando mis labios. Mi amado me ayudó a ponerme de pie y, volviendo a su cuidado como mi Daddy, me limpió y dejó presentable para antes de salir del lugar. Me puse de nuevo mi ropa interior y mis mallas, junto con mi camisa, sin dejar de mirar en todo momento a mi amado, que en ocasiones me regresaba la mirada y me sonreía de forma afectuosa, llenándome el corazón de un amor mucho más intenso por él.

Al final, tras limpiar el desorden y estar más o menos presentables, miré una vez más a mi amado, quien sin ser necesaria palabra alguna, se acercó a mí, me tomó por la nuca y me acercó a él para besar mis labios con todo el amor que teníamos mutuamente. Me estremecí una última vez contra su pecho y me derretí entre ronroneos por la suavidad de su barba que no pude evitar acariciar mientras nuestros besos reafirmaban nuestro amor. Nos miramos una última vez con una sonrisa de tontos y salimos con el disfraz en mano. A mí me invadió la vergüenza al recordar dónde estábamos, pero en verdad no me importaba mucho. Mi amado, sin embargo, se notaba incluso más jovial y eso me hizo perder un poco de vergüenza. Miramos de un lado a otro en la tienda, pero no parecía haber nadie. Fuimos hasta el mostrador para hacer el pago por el disfraz y no fue hasta que tocamos la campanilla siete veces, que Mary, completamente sonrojada, se dignó a aparecer. No nos dirigió mayor palabra que el precio y un “gracias por la compra”. Yo me sentí inmensamente feliz y, de la mano de mi Daddy, salimos de aquella tienda de disfraces, conmigo por demás aporreado y cansado, pero pleno y dichoso. Mi amado me abrió la puerta trasera del auto con la sugerencia de que lo mejor era que descansase y fuese recostado en lugar de sentado. El escozor en mi entrada me prohibió siquiera pensar en objetar. Me metí al auto y me recosté de lado en el asiento, escuchando un instante después el sonido del motor y el auto en marcha. Mi amado puso una de nuestras canciones favoritas y no tardé más que un par de segundos en quedarme completamente dormido.

 

──────── ❖ ────────

 

─ Sherlock… ─ escuché bajo contra mi oído, pero seguía en la inconsciencia del sueño, hasta que a aquellas palabras se les unió un suave: ─… amor, despierta… ya llegamos a casa… ─. John acompañó sus palabras con una suave caricia en mi cadera, y sólo en ese momento me decidí a abrir los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de estirarme cuan largo soy, pero encontrándome con que, en el proceso, todo mi cuerpo presentó queja por nuestro anterior encuentro. Me reí por lo bajo ante aquel recuerdo, pero también dejando que se me escapasen algunos quejidos. Me reincorporé y me froté los ojos un momento, notando lo oscuro que estaba ya el exterior. ─ Ven… ─ me indicó mi amado que me esperaba al lado de la puerta del auto que sostenía con su mano. Me acerqué poco a poco para poder salir, pero cuando miré a mi amado esperando a que se apartase para salir, se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró al oído: ─ Sujétate de mi cuello y rodeame con tus piernas, amor… ─ y sin que me lo pudiese esperar, posó sus manos en mi espalda baja y mi cintura, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo. Yo tardé un poco en procesar lo que hacía y sus palabras, pero tan pronto como me fue posible, enganché mis brazos a sus hombros y aferré mis piernas a su cintura cuando me lo indicó. Lo sentí apretujarme con fuerza contra su pecho y sacarme del auto mientras me cargaba. Yo sentí de inmediato la sensación de vértigo y me aferré con mayor fuerza a él, pero sabiendo que estar nervioso no iba a ayudar mucho, intenté relajarme y su agarre en mi cintura y mi pierna, me ayudaron a confiarme más de lo que mi amado hacía.

Pasado el miedo de un doloroso accidente si es que mi amado tropezaba conmigo en brazos, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y decidí ocultar mi rostro contra su cuello, sintiendo la caricia de su barba contra el mío y la tensión de sus músculos al cargarme, cosa que jamás había hecho. Al llegar a la puerta de nuestro hogar, mi amado se removió un poco y enseguida escuché el tintineo de unas llaves que tras un momento de dificultad para mi amado, abrieron la puerta y nos permitieron ser recibidos por el cálido interior de nuestro hogar. Hice amago de comenzar a soltar mi agarre en el cuerpo de mi amado, pero ante eso recibí dos suaves palmadas en mi glúteo, seguido de un bajo: ─ No, no… Aún falta un poco de viaje, mi amor… ─ yo me reí tímidamente y me dejé hacer hasta que llegamos al pie de la escalera, donde bajé por fin mis piernas y me sostuve en el suelo por mí mismo. Mi amado me miró a los ojos y con una suave caricia en mi mejilla, besó de nuevo mis labios y yo sentí que me estremecía por completo. Acaricié una vez más su barba y al separarnos me indicó: ─ Ve a dormir, amor… Me daré una ducha rápida y después volveré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí ante la suavidad de sus palabras y tras un último roce de mis labios sobre los suyos, subí las escaleras, me quité la ropa y me metí bajo las sábanas. Estaba dolorido, pero inmensamente satisfecho, feliz y dichoso. Ya había dormido en el camino por lo que, a pesar de mi cansancio, me costó algo de tiempo volver a conciliar el sueño. Y en ese tiempo, con el completo silencio de la noche haciéndose presente, me encontré esperando escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo de nuevo en el baño, pero para eso tuve que esperar un par de minutos más, sin saber lo que mi amado hacía y que tanto tiempo le tomaba. Pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviese preparándose algún emparedado para antes de dormir, pero ningún sonido provino de la cocina. Al final, el correr del agua se dejó escuchar y yo comencé a arrullarme con él, estando ya casi completamente dormido para cuando mi amado se me unió en la cama. Me abrazó y como en muchas otras ocasiones, me dio un suave beso en mi hombro y susurró contra mi oído: ─ Nada ni nadie va a dañarte nunca, mi amor… te amo… ─ y con esas palabras, terminé por quedarme completamente dormido; esta vez sin ideas preocupantes sobre si estaba seguro o si mi amado me atacaría al dormir. Ya no había nada de eso, sólo el inmenso sentir de protección que sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo me brindaban, junto a esa inmensa dicha de contar con ese amor puro que mi amado profesaba por mí y que yo, gustoso, profesaba también por él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de smut para pasar el susto de Sherlock xD  
> Espero que les haya gustado n.n  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
